It's Fate
by Sadistic Empress
Summary: He had not given the answer to her confession and yet she already knew it. What she had not expected was that he chose Sakura over her. so she decided to avoid him in all cost. but her father had already planned something for both of them.
1. The awaiting answer

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

Hinata's POV

Why did he choose Sakura over me?

Well, was it not obvious?

He did love her since she was his first love.

But how about me?

The one who kept on watching him in the shadow…

The one who kept following him wherever he went…

The one who admired him for his burning spirit in becoming a hokage…

The one who kept on supporting him from the shadow…

The one who kept on waiting and waiting for him until now…

And the one who fell in love with him _first_ without his knowledge…

But, why was I the one who suffered the most???

I had already confessed to him yet had not received an answer until just recently.

I had already known the answer to my confession.

When Sakura confessed to him, he had this shock expression and then changed into undeniable happiness.

Because I knew that he had longed for this to happen.

And before I could even interfere, he had already agreed to be hers.

So I could only watch him from afar.

And ever since then, I had already decided to avoid him…

In order not to fall in love more deeply in him…

And hurt myself in the end…

*****SE*****

It had been a week since Hinata's confession however Naruto had not given her the answer. Whenever she came across with him, he would walk away in the opposite direction from the way where she came from. It was as if he was avoiding her though she did not know the reason. Perhaps it was because of her confession? It could not be? Right?

Currently Hinata was resting under a tree not far from the village. She was pretty exhausted from her intense training. Yes, _intense_ training. Her father, Hiashi, had assigned Neiji to help her in improving her skills. Everyday had been the same. Training, training and training. However, she could only do it because she wanted to catch up to Naruto, who was much stronger after his return from training with Jiraiya.

It had been so quiet except for the rustling of the trees, being blown by the wind. She slowly closed her eyes and was about to have a dream when suddenly she heard the name of the person she missed a lot lately.

She then snapped open her eyes and peeked behind the tree she was resting. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw both Sakura and Naruto on a clearing, with only just the _two_ of them. She did not like a bit and had a very bad feeling about this. However she was well aware that she was just about to listen to their private conversation and felt bad for it, so she decided to walk away from there.

But when she was about to leave from the place, she unexpectedly heard a sentence that made her halted. She slowly turned to them and was shocked of the sight before her. Tears welled up her eyes, before she turned and ran away from the place as fast as her legs could carry.

She could not believe it. How could he? Didn't she was the one who deserved him? So what was this all about? Then it all seemed to click in her mind. So that was the reason of him, avoiding her. When she fitted the entire puzzle in her mind, it all made sense. The answer she had been waiting…

He did not love her back…

And he still loved Sakura…

His first love...

Really, learning the truth was much more painful!

*****SE*****

He had been hungry since that morning because there was nothing left on his refrigerator. So he decided to have a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's stall.

Just thinking about Ichiraku's ramen, made him drool. Sure, he thought that among the ramen stall around the village, Ichiraku's was the number one in his heart and he could not deny it.

And suddenly a certain person crossed his mind. Haruno Sakura. His first love. He had loved her since they were still a kid however he was ignored with the presence of Sasuke Uchiha, who was the most popular rookie among them with many girls flocked around him every day, including Sakura.

The thought of Sasuke really got on his nerves. He still could not believe that Sasuke betrayed them just to get stronger from them. So he kept on searching for him however luck was not on his side since there was no more news on Sasuke since his betrayal.

So all the ninja around the village kept on having training just to be ready for Sasuke's sudden rebellion against them. He had already seen some of his friends were undergoing intense training everyday and it was pretty rare for them all to gather together.

While he kept on reminding them, a face came across his mind. Hyuuga Hinata. The girl who had recently confessed to him. It was too sudden for him and he could not even think straight about the answer. He was torn apart between his love for Sakura and Hinata's dedication for him.

It was true that she was the one who kept on supporting him…

It was true that she was the one who kept on watching him in the shadow…

It was true that she was the one who kept following him wherever he went…

It was true that she was the one who admired him for his burning spirit in becoming a hokage…

And it was true that she was the one who kept on supporting him from the shadow…

But, he could not pay her back for everything…

He could not express his gratitude for her except by thanking her…

And he could not love her back like she had to him…

Since his heart only belonged to Sakura…

Sakura Haruno…

He felt very sorry for Hinata. And when he knew the answer to her confession, he tried to run away from her because he could not face her to tell the truth.

He only hoped that Hinata understood all of this and that she should stop loving him.

The thought of her stopped loving him, stabbed his heart though he did not know why. Wasn't he loved Sakura? So why did he felt the pain when he already loved another? He kept on rambling these thoughts, hoping to search for a satisfied answer, until a pat on his shoulder brought him back to the reality.

"Yo, Naruto." The pink-haired kunoichi grinned to him. Naruto could not believe his eyes that Sakura would greet him on that first morning.

"Yes, Sakura-chan? Do you have anything to do with me?" he faced her and stared into her emerald eyes, which amazed him to no end.

Under his intense stare, Sakura blushed and fidgeted with her skirt while stuttering a sentence he could not catch.

"What did you say? I cannot even catch that…" Naruto said while scratching his head.

A nerve popped on her head as she repeated what she had said earlier, "Mou…I said, I have something to talk to you. _In private_." She pressed the end of those words while took a glance around her.

Yes, they were in the middle of the village and there were so many crowds that it was difficult for her to say what she wanted to say, and she did not want to repeat again since it was a very touchy discussion.

"Um, okay… well, you lead the way then…" Naruto could hear his heart beat. It was rare for Sakura to ask him to discuss something in private while blushing cutely like earlier.

"Well then, follow me," Sakura commanded before jumping on a roof nearby then jumped to another roof, with Naruto in tail.

*****SE*****

Naruto kept on following Sakura until they arrived on a clearing with many trees surrounding them. He did not think that the matter she was about to discuss was very important as they were really far away from the buzzing crowds and that they were sure that no one would hear them in such a long distance.

"So what do you want to talk about, Sakura-chan?" He asked, keeping his grin intact.

"Um, actually…" She started to blush and this made Naruto braced himself.

Sakura stuttered for a while, before Naruto voiced out his opinion spontaneously, "Ne, Sakura-chan, if you did not have anything to say, and then I will go back to Ichi-Ouch!" A stinging pain appeared on his head and he stroked it, to make the pain go away.

"Just hear me, you idiot! I love you!!!!" she yelled to him, while closing her eyes. Silence erupted between them and Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was amazed when she saw the man before her…smiled genuinely.

He walked closer to her then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really happy about this…" he whispered near her eyes and Sakura kept on blushing, before she also returned the hug. It was now silent except for the sound of rustling trees.

Naruto felt that all of his hardwork had been paid off and he already deserved this happiness.

However, unknown to him, this happiness would remain only several days before he learnt the shocking news that surely would change his life forever…

To be continued…

*****SE******

**A/N: for those who does not know when all of this occur, I'll tell you right now. Hinata's confession occurred during the battle between Pein and Naruto, so the story set after the Akatsuki Arc (?) and fast-forward to preparing for Sasuke's Rebellion… sorry, if I was wrong, since I'm not into Naruto and only knew a little about Naruto, so correct me, ok!!!!**


	2. Lies

**This is the 2nd chapter… hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

It had been three days since Sakura's confession. Hinata could not bear to even look at the happy couple and could only look from far away. Since that incident, Hinata had been crying her heart out and even locked herself in her room. She did not want to face Naruto because she was pretty much hurt in the heart. Was this her punishment? If this was her punishment, then what was her crime? Was her confession a supposed-to-be sin? If that was the sin, then she would whole-heartedly comply with it.

So as to avoid from facing or bumping in the way with Naruto, she went up to Tsunade and begged her to fill up her _free _days with missions outside the village. At first, Tsunade could not do it since she thought that Hinata's father, Hiashi, would disagree with her proposal. And at last, she had to agree because Hiashi arrived suddenly, overheard the proposal and even agreed with the reason 'Hinata had to gain more experience to go on missions individually'. Tsunade could only sigh, nodded her head and searched for scroll missions on her desk.

With these fixed yet busy days, she could slowly forget about Naruto and moved on. She hoped that she could meet her destined man outside the village and could spend her life with him in these peaceful and happy days.

She quickly went home, packing up her things and with a small bag, she went out on her way to the main gate. In the middle of crowded village, she passed several stalls and often stopped at one of the stalls, to buy things she needed for the mission.

While, she observed the apples on a certain stall, suddenly she heard a familiar voice owned by the least man she wanted to meet. She suddenly turned to look at him and there he was, standing before her, while grinning at her.

Her heart stopped beating for the moment…

* * *

It was three days since Sakura's sudden yet shocked confession towards him. He had been happy since that day and they had been gone on many dates around the village. At first, most of their friends were staring at them with their mouth hung open. When he asked them, they regained their composure and did not expected that he would end up with Sakura. When Naruto was about to have an outburst, they quickly confided him by saying that they really had expected Naruto to end up with Hinata, since the said girl fall in love with him since long ago, and everyone nodded in agreement. And those sentences somehow cool him down.

When the said girl crossed his mind, he let out a sigh. Since that day, he had not seen Hinata around the village pretty much lately. It was not like he wanted to, but he could not deny that he was a bit lonely and missed her. Not that he liked her. It was just…that he had no one to talk to concerning his goal on becoming a hokage someday in the future. She was the only person who would clap her hand and threw some encouragement words instead of mocking him like most of the villagers had said to him in the past.

And now, he could not talk to her like he used to because he now had Sakura beside him and that with her by his side, he should discuss everything to her and even share everything about him to her. This of course made him grinned.

Today, as usual, they were going on a date and on top of that, Sakura had demanded him to go with her to the middle of the village, because she wanted to buy something very important to her. He just smiled to her and complied with her.

And while they were walking, suddenly Sakura asked Naruto to wait for her there and she went off somewhere around the crowded stalls. Naruto nodded his head and observed every stalls around him and suddenly his eyes stopped to a certain girl he had not met for days. He grinned to herself and went up to behind her.

When the said girl still did not acknowledge his presence, he uttered a small 'Hinata-chan' to her and she slowly turned around to face him. He greeted her while grinning.

He wanted to make up their friendship and tried to forget about her confession to him the other day. He could not bear to lose her as a friend, since she was the one who he used to pour his heart out when nobody paid attention to him.

"Yo, Hinata-chan… what are you doing here?" He glanced on the apple on her hand. "Apples? Is someone from Hyuuga clan sick?" He knitted his eyebrows. She waved her hands and shook her head.

"N-Not really. It's just that, I-I…am going to have a mission o-outside of the village and I-I have to-"

"What? When are you going?" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. By now, she was flushed and looked away from him, gripping on the apple tightly.

"U-um…today, this a-afternoon…"she whispered audibly. He could feel a stab of pain in his chest when she looked away from him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Um…okay, good luck then!" he gave her a thumb up before he looked to Sakura, who was calling out his name and came running towards them.

The pink-haired girl stopped right beside Naruto and had to catch her breath. "Mou, Naruto. I've already told you to wait for me there!" complained Sakura before she took another presence before them. "Oh, Hinata! How have you been? I haven't seen you for days!" she smiled to her.

"U-um…I-I'm fine…"Hinata whispered shyly. She was hurt of the affections they both displayed to each other just now.

"If that so, then come with us! Let's go shopping together; it'll be a fun day!!!!" Sakura squealed and when she was about to grab Hinata's hand, suddenly out of nowhere, someone showed up, destroying the chance.

"Oh, no you don't. I've already reserved her! So we have to excuse ourselves, bye!" Kiba, much to Hinata's relief, wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck, dragged her down to the streets while waving the couple.

The couple just could not believe their eyes of the sight before them just now. It was then Sakura voiced out, breaking the silence between them. "Are they going out? They really suited each other." Sakura giggled cutely and grabbed Naruto's arms before urging him to go with her in the opposite direction.

Naruto could felt a threatening burning in his heart when Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck with such familiarity and Hinata's face burnt a beet red.

Was it jealousy?

It could not be right?

Why should he be jealous of them when he already had Sakura beside him?

What was it that he really wanted?

What was it?

* * *

It was an awkward silence for the whole way. With Kiba walking right in front of her, she could not focus on another thing except for the unexpected action he committed. And she was quite embarrassed when he did it with so many people watching them. She did not aware of the man before her stopped and she bumped right on his back.

"Oi, Hinata…why do you keep on pretending to be stronger when you are not?" he turned to look at her.

"Kiba-kun, I do not understand what you're talki-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" he barked at her, with a pained expression on his face. Hinata was shocked with his sudden outburst before tears welling up her eyes. Kiba saw this and scratched his head awkwardly. "It's just that you don't have to pretend that you're okay with everything the idiot couple just displayed. And stop lying your feelings." He turned around and started to walk away when an arm wrapped around his waist stopped his tracks.

"T-thank you, Kiba-kun…for s-saving me just now…"Hinata tried to suppress her sobs on his back but to no avail.

Kiba sighed and placed his right hand on top of hers. "Just cry your heart out, Hinata. I'll assure you that nobody'll hear you…" after he said those words, Hinata did not hold back crying, while clinging on him ever so tightly.

Kiba could not help but turned around so that he could hug his little friend to ease her pain on a certain man. He also stroked her head to calm her down.

'Naruto, can't you see how badly hurt she is?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's not up to your expectations! And sorry for those who are waiting for what is Hiashi's future plan! I promised that it will be in the next chapter!!!! So stay tune…?**


	3. Shocking News

**This is the third chapter? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two days since Hinata was sent on a mission, and he had last met her. However, he did not know why his heart already felt like it missed something… something that he was unsure of…the feeling of emptiness and loneliness…why was it? And more importantly, what was this feeling?

And he could not even come to a conclusion on why there was a stab of pain in his chest when he saw the intimate relationship between Kiba and Hinata the other day…was it jealousy? No, he shook his head. He was certain that it was because she was an important friend of him and the bond she shared with Kiba, stirred a threatening feeling inside of him. Perhaps it was a fear of losing her?

He lied down on the rooftop of his home, watching the stars above him, while thinking those same questions over and over again, searching for a satisfied answer that could ease his restless heart.

He sighed. "What should I do with these feelings?"

Finally, Hinata had the chance to come back home since she had already completed her mission successfully. Actually it was a pretty easy mission; to protect an important person in his way to his meeting place. And there had been several times they bumped into assassins, who were ordered to kill him. However, thanks to her Byakugan, she could easily defeat those assassins with ease.

As she reached the Hyuuga Household, suddenly a certain someone appeared before her, thus making her stepped backwards.

"Neiji-nii-san!" Her face was red by now. She could not help but excited meeting him in the first place after completing her mission. Also thanks to his intense training, she managed to accomplish her missions very successfully.

"Hinata-sama…Hiashi-sama had summoned me to guide you as he had a very important matter to discuss with you." He kneeled down before her, waiting for her reply.

"Um…Neiji-nii-san, y-you don't have to k-kneel down b-before me, y-you know…" With this said, Neiji slowly straightened up and walked away from there with Hinata on tail.

'I wonder what father wanted to discuss with me about.' She started to think of negative thoughts concerning her skills. 'I hope it's not about me being unskilled ninja and that I have brought shame to Hyuuga Clan.' She tried to shake all of these thoughts but it only made even worst for her.

Neiji, who quietly observed his cousin, suddenly whispered to her, "No need to worry about your skills. The matter does not really have anything to do with it…"

Hinata was surprised with his sudden remark. 'Was he comforting me?' Hinata suddenly could felt a weight had lifted up from her shoulders. She could tell that her heart believed with Neiji's statement.

"Hai, Neiji-nii-san…T-thank you…" she stammered while looking down, unable to look more on his back.

And by now, both of them finally at the Hyuuga Household. Hinata could hear her heartbeat out loud in her ears and gulped. She was still afraid of facing her father, though it had already been months since her father had acknowledged her as a worthy family member.

Neiji just shook his head when he saw her reaction. He went up to her and patted her shoulder to give her some reassurance that nothing bad was going to happen.

Hinata nodded her head and slowly made her way towards the Hyuuga Household.

'I hope it'll be alright!' She hoped silently in her thundering heart.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Naruto!" Suddenly he heard a sweet voice against his ears. He immediately sat up and looking around, to find the pink-haired kunoichi beside him.

"Sakura-chan…" He did not even felt her presence as he was too focused in his thoughts. The girl beside him pouted and placed her hand on top of his.

"Ne, Naruto… what are you thinking about that you did not even respond to my several calls just now?" She was quite concerned about him and wanted him to open up more to her. "Is there something troubling you?" Her eyebrows crinkled and this made Naruto stifled a giggle and laughed out loud when he could not even restrained himself from doing so.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" She started to get mad but Naruto beat her to it.

"Nothing, it's just that you're too cute that I can't control myself from being drawn to you…" He smiled to her and suddenly there was a silence erupted between them.

"Ne, Naruto. Tsunade-sensei sent me here to tell you that she needs you right now." She looked up at the dark sky with stars illuminating everywhere.

"Huh? That old hag? What for?" He did not want to spoil the time he shared with Sakura this time because this was the time where they could be alone.

"I don't know. She just asked me to tell you that she needs you to discuss about some important matters." She looked at him and their eyes met.

He sighed. "Okay, I understand. Sakura, don't wait for me, ne! And go back home safely!" He jumped off from roof to another, while waving and smiling to her, before he gone from her sight.

* * *

"_Hyuuga-sama, are you really sure about this?" Tsunade hesitated. She wondered if this was really going to work with both of them._

"_Yes, I'm really sure…I'll never change my decision on this…" Hiashi stood before her, emanating an aura of such proud and confidence._

"_But, are you sure they both will agree with this proposal?" Tsunade once again asked him, her hesitation never ceased._

"_She will agree and as for him, you should be the one who must persuade him to agree with this proposal." He then turned around and walked away from her office._

"_Hyuuga-sama, wait! This matter is not finished yet!" By now, Tsunade stood from her chair, with such hesitation written over her face. "What if he didn't agree with this?!"_

_Hiashi stopped in his tracks before sending glares to her, "I'm sure he WILL agree with this…" he then continued to walk away from the place, leaving Tsunade, who was having such difficulties, behind._

"_Oh, crap. Now what should I have to do to make him agree with this?!" She slowly sat back and looked outside the window while sighing._

"_I hope he'll agree…that child…" Her eyes softened whenever she thought of him._

* * *

"Eh, what?" Hinata's lavender eyes widened a bit. She did not want to believe this. Why should her of all people. She must tell her father the truth.

"But he already has a girlfriend…" she whispered yet still audible enough for Hiashi to hear. There was silence before being shattered by Hiashi's next words.

"He'll have to break up with her someday…" Hinata felt guiltier with her father's sudden decision.

"Bu-"

"No more buts, Hinata…just do it for the sake of the clan," Hiashi commanded before he stood from his armchair. He stopped in his tracks and continued, "and it will be on the next month, so be prepared!" He turned around and walked away from the room, without giving her a chance to say.

Hinata could not absorb all of this and slumped down on the floor, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The more she tried to avoid him, the more she got nearer to him…

Why should all of this happen?

Was it fate?

If it was fate, then how could she change it before it was too late?

She could not stifled her sobs and had let them out without even care for people to hear them… as her heart had already been shattered…

The only thing in her mind was that how she was going to deal with this???

* * *

**At the same time…**

"Eh, what?" Naruto's blue eyes widened. He did not want to believe this. Why should him of all people. He must tell the old woman the truth.

"But I already have a girlfriend…" He barked loud enough for Tsunade to hear. There was silence before being shattered by Tsunade's next words.

"I'm afraid, that you have to break up with her, Naruto…" Tsunade already felt pity for him, but the proposal must continue no matter what.

"Bu-"

"No more buts, Naruto…just do it for my sake, for everyone's sake," Tsunade whispered softly, before facing the window, afraid that if she continued to face him, she would change her mind and continued, "and the marriage will be on the next month."

Naruto could not take it anymore. So he run away from there and even slamming the door behind him, so that she knew that he was furious, completely disagreed with her and her ludicrous proposal.

Why should he do it for everyone?

Why must he be the one who always had to sacrifice?

And why of all people, he was the only one chosen?

Was this his supposed-to-be fate?

If it was his fate, then how could he change it before it was too late?

* * *

**A/N: Fuh, that's the next chapter for you… is anyone still unclear with the situation? Or is it clear enough?! No!!!! *waving her hands around***


	4. We should?

**This is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

She could not think straight about all of those matters. Their supposed to be marriage. It would be in next month. And it was soon the end of this month.

Right now she was training with Neiji at the garden behind the Hyuuga Household. She was losing as she could not concentrate fully in fighting him. Neiji took the chance and appeared behind her.

He sighed when Hinata finally realized he was behind her and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "What had gotten into you, Hinata-sama?" He was quite concerned with her today.

"U-um. It's nothing. I-I think, I just have to rest a bit, Neiji-nii-san," she stammered and slowly walked away to a nearby cloudy tree. She sat there, with such gloom and anxious crossed her face.

"Okay, then. Our training ended here for today, Hinata-sama. If you can excuse me…" He bowed and backed away, leaving her alone there. He knew what was in her mind at that time.

*****SE*****

It was not like she did not like the marriage.

It was just that the way this marriage to occur really left her feeling guilty and hurt.

It was as if both of them were being forced and that was the last thing she ever wanted to happen.

She did not want Naruto to agree with force, as she knew that he was not hers from the beginning.

He was Sakura's… and Sakura was his…

And with this marriage, it was as if she was betraying them. The third party in their relationship.

A tear ran down her cheek and she immediately wiped it out, did not want anyone to see her vulnerable state.

"Why are you crying, Hinata-chan?" There was a familiar voice out of nowhere, making her gasped and stood.

She spun around, searching for him and suddenly her eyes met his. He slipped out from hiding behind a tree across from hers and walked slowly to her. Hinata looked away and backed away from him. However, this did not go unnoticed by him.

"Please, don't go away. I-I'm here to discuss with you about us." Both of them did not meet each others' eyes and only the sound of ruffling trees was heard.

*****SE*****

"U-um…about this marriage, I think I'm going to agree with it." Naruto silently whispered yet still audible enough for Hinata.

Hinata snapped her head towards him, completely not believing her ears. Did he just agree? She did not know why but instead of feeling guilty, she felt completely in happiness and retrained herself from ever hugging Naruto.

Then, she instantly remembered about another important person. "B-but, how about Sakura-san?" She asked him, staring shyly at him, waiting for the answer with heartbeats.

"U-um…so that's why I'm here…to discuss about this, actually." He looked away while saying this. He did not see the hurt expression crossed her face for a moment before she wiped it out.

She hoped something from him…

Something better than this…

And that was why she waited for his decision….

His crucial decision…

For their future together…

"As you can see, about Sakura-chan…" He hesitated and this made HInata even more anxious. He gulped and became more serious. He then grabbed her shoulder. "About Sakura-chan, we have to…"

*****SE*****

HInata wandered aimlessly around the town, with her bangs hid her lavender eyes. She felt hurt and the wounds in her heart kept on bleeding non-stopped. Her tears were already dried on her cheeks as she could not shed anymore tears.

It was already in the evening. And the streets were empty, only one or two people were around but they did not really aware of her as they were quite busy with their own matters in hand.

And when she walked through an empty alley, she slumped against the wall and sat there, recalling the talk they had in the afternoon just now.

With those words kept replaying in her mind, fresh tears began to well up her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them out and stifled her sobs but to no avail as her sobs became louder and louder each seconds. At last, she just let them out.

Why did she have to become like this?

Why did she have to endure again this time?

Why did she have to be hurt again by the same person?

What had she done to deserve all of this?

Suddenly something nudged her leg and she blinked the tears away, getting rid of the blur vision. It was something white and she strained her sight to become clearer and clearer, and gasped.

It was Akamaru. Kiba's little friend. If Akamaru was here, then that meant-

"Yeah, Hinata-chan. I'm here…" She turned her head to her side and there he was, standing not far from her and advanced towards her. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you since four. And look, it's already seven!" He complained and stopped when he realized the bad state Hinata was in.

He softened his eyes and knelt before her. "You really are in such a bad state, Hinata-chan. What happened to you?"He was very much concerned about her.

Hinata looked at him with tears in her eyes, and told him everything that had happened just now between Naruto and her.

*****SE*****

_Flashback;_

"_We have to keep this as a secret from her." He looked away, did not want to meet her gaze as he knew, that Hinata would be hurt with this simple statement._

_Hinata flinched, unable to say a word. There was a stab of pain in her heart and instantly wounded it, making it bleeding._

"_I-I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but t-this is the chance I got to be with her and this is w-what I wanted for such a long time…I just can't break up with her right now…you do understand, right?" When he saw her nodded, indicated that she did understand, he grinned at her. "Thank you, Hinata-chan!"_

_He let go of his hold from her shoulders and sat down. Once again, his face became serious. "Moreover, I have already promised to myself that I'm not going to abandon her like what Sasuke did…" He looked at her and their eyes met for a while when Hinata looked away from him._

_He sighed and stood before her again. "I know that all of this will hurt both of us, but just bear with it for a while, ne?" His eyes softened and when he got no answer from her, he thought again for a while. "U-um, okay… just, give me some time…for me to…"_

_He turned around and walked away._

_The moment Naruto was nowhere in sight, she slumped down and shaking furiously. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to stifle her sobs._

_She knew it._

_She already knew the answer._

_And she was the one who was being tortured endlessly._

_It was as if she was the only one who was suffering from this marriage._

_Not everyone and not him._

_She could not contain the boiling feeling in her heart as she screamed with all her might._

_Letting out all of those problems in her heart._

_Telling the world that she was right now indeed suffered._

_It was not fair._

_Not fair at all._

*****SE*****

She felt so much relieved after telling all of her problems to Kiba. The man who was always being there with her whenever she felt down. She really needed to thank him later.

Right now, she was in his house, in his couch while sipping hot chocolate. "Oi, are you okay, now?" She came out of her daze and realized that he was there, looking at her with such intense stare.

"U-um…I-I'm alright now…" she stammered. She felt nervous under his intense stare, as if his eyes could see through her. There was an awkward silence erupted between them before it was broken when Hinata suddenly stood.

"I-I think, I should go home right now. Neiji-nii-san and otou-sama would be worried about me." She put down the teacup, walked towards the door and stopped when Kiba grabbed her arm. She looked at him confusedly and he instantly let go her arm.

"U-uh…are you really okay? Maybe I should walk you home." However he was stopped when Hinata smiled gently at him, while waving her hands.

"No. it's okay. I can walk by myself. Bye, Kiba-kun and thank you for listening." She closed the door behind her and walked down the streets towards Hyuuga Household.

Kiba kept on watching her back until he could not see her when she turned around the corner. He was really worried about her condition. He thought for a while before an idea came into his mind.

"I think we should teach him something…" He narrowed his eyes into slits and Akamaru totally agreed with him with his barks.

* * *

**A/N: that's it. *sigh* so, what will happen between Kiba and Naruto in the next chapter??? Is he really going to teach him or something?? So stay tune! And sorry for the late update…!**


	5. The cat got out of the bag!

**This is the fifth chapter. Already? Well, what can I say, huh? Hope you enjoy!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"So you have to prepare for tomorrow's mission." Tsunade said to her coherently, placing both her hands under her chin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura firmly replied, and was about to head out when Tsunade stopped her.

"Have you broken up with Naruto already?" These words seemed to make her flinched and she slowly turned towards her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?" She asked her again so that she would not hear it wrongly this time.

Tsunade sighed and threw her gaze to the outside of the window. She already knew that this would happen. She decided to face her this time, with such seriousness crossed her face. "You should break up with Naruto, Sakura."

This seemed to strike the poor girl. She began to feel pity for her. "Sorry?" The poor girl asked her again, to make sure that this time she would not hear it wrongly, _again._

"I said-"

"No, I mean…why?" She cut her off, did not want to hear those words again. Why should she break up with Naruto, when she was finally able to accept him wholeheartedly and _loved_ him?

"Haven't you heard anything, Sakura?" When she got a shaking head from her dear student, she let out a deep sigh. "Naruto is going to be married."

The moment those words slipped out of her lips, she saw her disappeared and the door was wide open. And it all linked together. She just ran out of her office, to who-knows-where.

*****SE*****

Naruto, at the moment, was at his home, not knowing what to do. Actually, he wanted to Sakura's and told her everything about this before it was too late, but he was afraid of her reaction towards the sudden news. And he knew that this would hurt her.

He was lying on the couch when suddenly his door was being knocked. The knocks kept on getting faster and desperate, and this made him advanced towards the door faster. He opened it and surprised to see Sakura before him.

"Saku-"

"Why don't you just tell me about it, Naruto?" She whispered to him. Her bangs hid both her eyes.

They stood there, in front of his door, in silence and it became more intense each second that Naruto started to initiate the conversation, choosing better words in his mind, before saying to her.

"U-um…I actually am going-"

"When?" She squeaked. By now, he could see her tearful eyes, which made him even more hurt; to see the girl he was so much in love with, cried because of him. He felt like such a jerk, making her cried like this. "What are you going to do?"

When she saw him looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes and did not answer her, she then walked away from there, leaving him there but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Sakura-chan! Don't go! I-I just don't know what to do anymore!" He looked down and Sakura's eyes softened at the sight before her. She knew that he really meant it.

"Then, you should break up with me…" She breathed out, making Naruto jerked up his head and shook his head furiously.

"No! Certainly not! Didn't I already promise you that I'm not going to abandon you, no matter what?!" He held her hands and hugged her tightly. He did not want to break up with her and he would not let her go.

"N-Naru-"

"Listen to me carefully. Though I'll be married to Hinata-chan, my feelings for you…" He loosened his embrace so that he could see her face closely. He caressed her face and cupped her cheeks. "…will not be changed…" He leaned in and their lips met.

*****SE*****

Hinata had already planned that that afternoon, she would be going to Naruto's to ensure everything about this upcoming marriage. She even made a lunch-box for him; she spent hours to cook only for him. She was so excited to meet him and climbed the stairs of his apartment. However, she stopped in her tracks right after turning the corner when she saw both Naruto and Sakura…hugged each other.

She managed to lean on the wall, hiding herself from their sights and could hear their conversation much clearly.

"No! Certainly not! Didn't I already promise you that I'm not going to abandon you, no matter what?!" She knew that it was Naruto's, but why did he make such promise when he said last time that he was going to break up with Sakura?

She put her hand on her chest, and felt the pounding of her heart became faster. She took a peek at the couple, gasped and ran away immediately. They kissed! They just kissed! Tears flowed down her cheeks and she increased her speed, so that they would not catch her on their supposed-to-be moment.

When his apartment was out of her view, she stopped running and slumped down. She stifled her sobs and wiped out her tears but to no avail.

This marriage should not be happen!

She had to cancel this arranged marriage!

She did not want to be hurt more than this!

Because she knew that soon, she would be hurt again by _him_.

She realized that she had gripped the lunch-box in her hands tightly and stood up. She searched for a nearby bin, found one and moved towards it. However, she froze, when a man appeared before her.

*****SE*****

Kiba was making his way to Naruto's apartment and decided to take the shortcut one through the park. He was going to tell Naruto that he should make his decision really wisely and would reluctantly entrusted Hinata to him, since he was the one who always made her cry.

"Oi, Akamaru! After this, I will treat you to an expensive meal, okay?!" He glanced towards his little companion on his shoulder and received a bark from him, a sign of agreement.

He laughed and it quit down suddenly when he saw a familiar girl before him. "Hinata!" He ran towards her and halted when he saw her condition. She was crying again, no, had been crying.

He raised his hand and wiped a trail of dry tears on her cheek. "Did he make you cry again?! That Naruto jerk?!" When he received no answer from her, he fully understood.

His eyes narrowed to slits for a second before he wiped it out so that Hinata could not see it. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her to the direction he came from.

"You should head home by now. It's going to be alright, so stop crying…" Hinata nodded her head slowly and walked away to the shown direction.

When Hinata was out of sight, he cracked his knuckles and whispered dangerously to himself. "Oh, we're going to pay him a lot today, don't you agree, Akamaru?" And he received a bark from Akamaru, as it was totally agreed with Kiba's _bright_ ideas…

*****SE*****

Sakura had gone home after the kiss. He had been so totally in daze and finally realized that someone was currently banging at his door. He walked slowly towards the door and once it opened, there was a sudden pain on his cheek as he sprawled on the floor with bleeding lips.

He wiped the blood and narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Kiba…and Akamaru, of course. "Y-you! Do you realize what you just did to me?!" He hissed to them as he slowly stood up.

"Oh, it did hit you? Sorry…but I'm fully aware what I had done to you since you really deserved it!" He smirked at Naruto and looked around the house. "So, is this your house? I thought this would be your love nest with Saku-"

Without him knowing it, it was his turn to lie on floor with bleeding nose. "Don't you ever insult Sakura-chan that way!" Naruto growled at him.

However, Kiba just laughed it off and straightened up. "Oh, is that so? Then, what about Hinata?"

This left Naruto in shock. "H-Hinata-chan? What happened to her?" He completely forgot about Hinata and their soon-to-be marriage as he was too busy thinking about Sakura. (A/N: *rolling eyes*)

"You didn't know?! She just returned from the way to your apartment and you said you didn't know?!" Naruto just silent and this made Kiba clenched his fist and teeth.

Suddenly, Kiba gripped Naruto's jacket collar. "You didn't know that?! Not even aware of her chakra?" Naruto looked at him with pure confusion crossed his face.

Suddenly, he remembered what had happened today. Their kiss and Hinata returned from the way to his apartment as Kiba mentioned just now. He matched up the puzzle in his head and it all made sense. Hinata saw them!

He began to feel guilty and looked down. This did not go unnoticed by Kiba. "You really did something to her, right?" He tightened his grip on Naruto's collar.

"N-not really…it's just that…I think she saw me and Sakura-chan…" He paused, hesitated to continue the next word. He gulped and braced himself for Kiba's reaction as he continued, "…kissed…"

And again, he was being punched on the cheek and kicked in the stomach several times, which resulted him, coughing out blood.

But Kiba did not really care about those. He did not know but the moment Naruto said out the last word, anger fueled up his heart thus blurring his mind and pushed him to do something low like this.

All of this was to teach him.

Of something that should not be thrown away. And Hinata's face came into his mind which made Kiba stopped abruptly on what he was doing. He looked at Naruto; his face swollen pretty badly.

Kiba regained his composure and just stood there for a while. Perhaps he should tell him something that could knock him in sense.

"Oi! I warn you now. If you ever hurt Hinata, you'll be facing me once again!" He paused, before continuing, "And if you ever let your guard down, then I'll take everything away from you and make you suffer…you better remember that!" With that, he went out of his house with Akamaru in tail, leaving Naruto lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

How was he going to face Hinata from now on…?

He felt very guilty and sorry to her as it was only a week before their soon-to-be marriage. He sighed…

What a bad day…

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* One chapter is updated! Today is really a very busy day…and as I read this chapter, I really laughed out loud when it came to the 'fight' scene between Kiba and Naruto! *LOL* Can't help it!**


	6. The awaited day

**This is the sixth chapter…hope you enjoy!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Sakura was already on her mission since the incident and there were news that she would be return next week.

And since that incident, both of them had not seen nor met each other. And if they coincidentally bumped with each other on the street, they would look away, avoiding from ever made an eye-contact.

They were afraid that if they did so, then they would be hurt more than what they had expected…

Afraid of the other party…

They managed to keep it up for the whole week until it was the awaited day; their wedding ceremony.

*****SE*****

**The awaited day…**

Hinata was quite nervous and somehow in her heart, there was a little hope flickered, that Naruto would have a change in his heart by marrying her. She shook her head and cast aside those thoughts as she knew that Naruto already vowed to Sakura that he only married her only as a responsibility.

She could not help but let a single tear flowed down her cheek. She was currently alone in her room, only waiting to be called out. She stifled her sobs and looked up at the mirror before her. Her eyes were puffy red and it had spoilt her make-up a bit.

She observed herself more carefully from top to bottom. Her hair was styled in a traditional hairstyle, adorned with beautiful gold combs and accessories. She also wore the white wedding hood, hiding the two front golden _tsuno_. And she was wearing her white kimono.

She sighed and glanced at the room next to hers, where the _man_ she fell in love with…

*****SE*****

**Meanwhile…**

He was currently dressing in one of the rooms in the Hyuuga Household since he was the bridegroom. He was wearing a full length _Montsuki _kimono, with white crests and was tucked into _hakama_ pants, and a _haori_ overcoat was worn over the kimono.

He sighed while sitting on the stool at the corner of the room, looking outside the window, where there were so many crowds with unfamiliar faces. He had not seen his friends and did not even expect them to come during that day.

Then, suddenly there was a knock on the shoji door. He looked away from the window. "Uzumaki-sama, the time has come…" A croaked voice boomed outside the room, an old man's, he assumed.

He quickly went to the door across the room and slid open the shoji door, to reveal a short, dandy looking old man, looking up at him with such cold eyes. The old man cleared his throat before turning away from Naruto and side-glanced him. "I believe that you should follow me as we're going to the shrine right now."

The moment those words slipped out of his lips, suddenly the shoji door next to his room slid open to reveal a girl in a silk and shiny white kimono. Their eyes met for a second before both of them looked away.

However this did not go unnoticed by the old man as he cleared his throat again. "Both of you should be able to get closer by now…" He then walked away from the awkward tension, leaving the couple to themselves and the tension began to increase with each second passed.

"U-um…I-I think we should get going now…" She whispered quietly and without waiting for his reply, she walked away from there, leaving him there. Naruto could only blink at her back and looked down, feeling the guiltiness eating him from the inside.

*****SE*****

**During the wedding ceremony…**

It was time for the _san-san-kudo_, three-times-three exchanged of nuptial cups between the bridegroom and the bride. It was started with Naruto, taking three sips from the cup and gave it to the assigned_ miko_ before giving it to Hinata in order to complete this ritual.

However, it was not easy for Hinata because this was the first time she had the chance to sip of the same cup that Naruto took a sip from. She blushed furiously and could not control her shaking fingers. She tried to calm her nerves down but to no avail as the cup accidentally slipped out of her hands and crashed down on the floor.

The situation became eerily quiet and only the rustling of wind could be heard. Hinata glanced around her and even more nervous when the eyes of the people fixated at her. She could almost see the dissatisfaction and discontentment clouded over their faces, making her even more useless than ever.

If she only she could run away at that time…

However the silence was shattered when Naruto suddenly bowed, catching the attention of the people immediately. "Sorry for everything she had done just now, so please continue the ritual from where it has stopped…" He looked up and grinned at them.

She was grateful and fell more and more in love with him. She was thankful and because of him, the tension formed just now, decreased bit by bit. So they continued the next tradition that was the exchanging of wedding rings.

She blushed a beet red and looked away when Naruto gently hold her hand and slowly slid in the ring to her finger. And the same went for Hinata, when she slid the ring to his finger, she could not help but took a glance at him and surprised when he looked down at her.

It was as if a jolt of electricity zapped her and she instantly let go of his hand while looking away. She did not want to look at him, afraid of falling into those deep cerulean eyes thus sinking her…

However, the people did not see this as they were busy cheering and muttering with each other. If anyone would ever pay any attention to Naruto, then they would realize a sudden change in his expression for a split second.

Then following what they learnt separately from the older married couple who were called as the matchmaker, they were supposed to walk hand-in-hand back towards the Hyuuga Household to change clothes for the next wedding reception.

That day was sure a very busy and tiring day for both of them…

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* again, yeah I know it's such a boring chapter, but the next chapter will be concentrated on how the-*muffle-muffle* *my fwens covering my mouth* Stay tune!!!!**

**And for your information, sorry for the late update and starting from this week onwards, I have to concentrate on the exams so the updates will be late, but one thing for sure, it is still the same as always…a chapter for a week… that's all!**


	7. Choose!

**A/N: At last! Sorry for the late update….now, I'll try to make up for those weeks since I already have the plot here! *waving the book* okay, enough talking, hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Hinata was left alone in her room. No. _Their _room. She blushed at this statement. And now she legally became Naruto's wife.

But, this situation did not even reflect the supposed-to-be excited day for both couple, since her husband was nowhere to be found since the end of the wedding reception.

*****SE*****

_Flashback…_

_They sat side by side, with smiles on their faces, while holding hands in front of the guests._

_They even talked with each other happily that no one noticed that whenever their eyes met, they would look away instantly, did not have the courage to stare into each others' for a second._

_Because they knew that once they did so, they would be sucked into the depth of darkness in the others' eyes and afraid that they would unable to stop the forbidden feelings they had for each other._

_However, they had to let go of their hands when the third party pulled the other to reality. Hinata glanced up and could not help but felt somewhat relieved because the person who pulled her hand from Naruto's was no other than…_

"_Kiba-kun!" The said man glared the man beside Hinata before averted his eyes to Hinata. He threw a concerned look towards her. He then dragged her to the corner of the room without saying anything._

"_Are you okay with this?" The question made her looked up at him. Her mind could not register the question and confusion crossed her face, which made Kiba to repeat his question again._

_When those words finally registered in her mind, she lowered her head and looked anywhere but him. She did not know how to answer it. If she said she was okay with it, then it would be a lie. If she said she was not okay with it, then Kiba would surely do something just to cancel this marriage. And that was the last thing she ever wanted to happen._

_She knew that she was so selfish, but she could not help it since it was finally her chance to be with Naruto even if it did not last forever._

_She mustered up her courage and exhaled. "Yes. I'm going to be okay, so don't worry about me, Kiba-kun…" She firmly said it out and was about to waver under his intense stare before he let out a deep sigh._

_He gripped her shoulders in order to gain her attention. "Okay, but I'll not let go of him if he ever made you cry, okay?" When he earned a nod from her, he slowly released his hold and pushed her back to the direction they came from. "Now, go…and have some fun…"_

_Hinata gaped at his sudden change of action before throwing a smile at him, and went back to her seat. However, when she reached at the place, Naruto was nowhere to be found. At that time, her heart skipped a beat. Was he…_

_No. she shook her head. She should believe in him. He would not do such thing furthermore, that day was an important day for both of them…No. Perhaps not for Naruto._

_She came out of her daze when she was surprised by Akamaru, who was sitting on her lap while rubbing his head on her hand. It was as if he understood her loneliness and uneasiness._

_She smiled sadly and patted his head gently. She knew that she should not make the others worried so she plastered a smile on her face while serving the guests who were still around at that time. _

_And she would wait for him…_

_End of flashback…_

*****SE*****_  
_

**Meanwhile…**

He could not understand his heart. It started to beat faster when he held Hinata's hand and his heart swelled when suddenly Hinata let go of his hand, being dragged by Kiba to who-knows-where. The said man even managed to send a glare to him before disappeared into the crowds.

And he took the chance to walk out of the suffocating room, to have a walk in the garden. He kept wandering around the garden and felt much more comfortable and relaxed compared to the small room just now with stench of sake.

He stopped and looked up at the dark sky. He let out a deep sigh.

"So what is the husband doing here? Isn't it supposed to be your first night together?" Naruto snapped his head towards the sudden voice and realized that he was not alone.

There was a figure, lying on the grass. Naruto squinted hard and gasped. "Shikamaru!"

"Yo," was the only respond he got from the man. Silence erupted between them until Shikamaru let out a deep sigh.

"Girls sure are a pain in the ass…" Those words made Naruto snapped his head towards the laidback man.

However there was a question that kept bottling inside of him, so without any hesitation, he raised a question. "Are you mad…of me, keeping this marriage thing as a secret from you guys?"

Shikamaru sat up from his lying position and looked up at the shining and bright moon above. There was only a moon surrounded by the darkness of the sky. He again let out a sigh and slowly looked at him.

"No. Since it doesn't concern me at all," he replied with a bored tone and stood suddenly, while shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. "But, you should be careful though."

Naruto just blinked his eyes, pure confusion crossed his face. Shikamaru scratched his head and slowly strode towards Naruto, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Girls are quite scary when they are hurt or angry despite their appearance," he whispered yet audible enough for Naruto to hear.

He snapped his head towards the man and threw him an unbelievable look. This man completely caught him off guard as if he knew everything more than he did. However, the said man just smirked and both of them moved their heads towards the direction when suddenly there was an angry yell out of nowhere.

"Oi, Shikamaru! What're you doing he-" The girl instantly stopped when she realized that there was another man besides Shikamaru.

"Oh, so who do we have here? Aren't you supposed to be with Hinata right now instead of fooling around here?" Naruto tried to squint his eyes several times and gaped when the light from the moon eased on her figure, thus showing her identity in front of him.

It was Yamanaka Ino. Sakura's best friend. The last person he wanted to see especially on this day. His meeting with this person made him remembered a certain someone, who was currently on her mission outside the village and he felt very guilty for not telling her from the beginning. So he looked away the moment their eyes met and tried to walk away from the place as fast as he could.

However he halted, when suddenly the collar of his kimono was gripped tightly by…Ino. His eyes widened at the unexpected reaction from hers. He could see the anger in both her eyes.

"Choose!" Naruto looked at her in confusion, not really knew the meaning behind her words. Ino then gripped his collar even tighter and gritted her teeth. "Between Sakura and Hinata!"

Now, when he knew the meaning, he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. He did not know what to do and could not decide now. "Sorry but I can't choose right now…" He whispered slowly and closed his eyes.

Ino narrowed her eyes and slowly unclasped her hands on his collar, which made him to turn his head towards her with such unbelievable look. However, it was replaced with a surprised look when suddenly Ino punched him straight on the face which resulted him in sprawling on the ground.

This was what he did not expect at all, coming from her as he stayed rooted on the ground while lowering his head.

"That's what you get from being so indecisive! It's not really difficult to choose either one of them if you realized your feelings in the first place!" She shouted at him, her voice echoed in the silent of the night.

There was a deep and awkward silence between them except for the rustling of trees around them and the noises made by the crickets. However the silence did not last long as the other man suddenly coughed awkwardly as to remind them that he was still there and being a friend, he would stop this from going any further.

Shikamaru strode slowly towards Ino. "Oi, come on. We should get going by now." He glanced at Naruto and smirked. "Haven't I told you already, girls are quite scary especially when they're..." he threw a glance towards Ino before continuing, "…mad." After that he turned and went away from there.

Yes. What Shikamaru had said to him was true though. He slowly stood while brushing the blades of grass off his kimono and returned back to Hyuuga Household when he finally remembered a certain someone, still waiting for him.

*****SE*****

**Back in their room…**

There was a heavy yet awkward tension between the newly-weds since it was their first night together. Not only that, they were all alone and sat very far away from each other at each end of the bed.

It was because there was only one queen-sized bed in the middle of the room so they knew that they would have to share the bed. And more importantly, they had been there, sitting for almost an hour, not knowing what to do.

However, the silence was shattered when Hinata suddenly faked a cough, as to attract Naruto's attention towards her. When their eyes met, Hinata immediately looked down at her hands.

"A-ano…" she stuttered as to initiate the conversation between them. "It's okay if you took the bed while I the floor…" her fingers fidgeted, indicating that she was nervous.

"E-eh?" He looked at her with wide eyes and abruptly stood. "N-no way! Girls should be taking the be-"

"Please?" He instantly stopped when she begged him while looking at him with teary eyes.

He looked away from her and reluctantly nodded his head. He only stayed rooted on the floor while watching the girl before him quickly sat on the floor beside the bed and without looking back at him, lying on the floor, facing another direction away from him.

Feeling completely uneasy and guilty, Naruto could only stare her back and clenched his fists. He did not want any of this happen or something like this to happen between the both of them, which would severe their relationship more. But he did not know what to do since he was such a clueless and useless man to begin with.

And with those feelings, he sighed and lied on the mattress, turning to the opposite direction from hers and gave her his back. He could not bear to watch her more because of these feelings that settled in his heart.

And with those thoughts, he quickly dozed off, pretty exhausted of that day's event.

*****SE*****

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata did not know why her tears kept flowing. Just a moment ago, when Naruto offered her the bed, she turned it down. Because she remembered the last conversation she overheard between him and Sakura.

That he only did this because of his responsibility.

Because of him, being forced to.

Not because he wanted to.

Just remembering those words, she kept feeling the stabs of pain in her heart. Was there a chance of happiness between them? And this question kept on replaying in her mind, which led to her, began to feel insecurity and uncertainty of this.

If he was to be with her, would he be in a complete happiness?

And would this happiness stay until forever?

If not, then would he be in a complete happiness, if he was to be with Sakura, instead of her?

A pain stung her heart. Yeah. He would be, right? She clenched her fists and more tears flowed. She tried to stifle the sobs but could not. And there was only one thing she hoped.

She hoped that the other party in that room would not hear her loud sobs.

However, unknown to her, the man she really had in mind, was completely awake and could only clenched his fist tightly on the mattress, unable to do anything to comfort her at all.

**A/N: finally, the next chapter! And sorry for the late update once again! And to make up for it, I'll try posting the next chapter as soon as possible, since we have two-weeks' school holiday! Yay! Holiday! Holiday! ^_^-**


	8. What am I to you?

**A/N: I have to quickly make up the chapters…so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been two days since the wedding day. There was nothing changed in their relationship except for the fact that they slept in a room and her, making meals for him. It had all been awkward for those whole days as they avoided from each other and would look anywhere but one's eyes. And if their skin accidentally made contact, they would jerk away as if it was a deathly virus that would infect them.

Because they felt guilty for each other…

Guilty of being indecisive…

And guilty of being the third party…

As usual, Hinata woke up early and made breakfast for Naruto, who was still sleeping. His face looked so relaxed without the usual knitted eyebrows and the sad smile he plastered across his face. It was just the usual him. The him, before all of this happened.

She shook her head, casting aside the thoughts since she had much more important thing in hand. She slowly went up to him and sat at the side of the bed. With this position, she could see him more clearly but it did not satisfy her enough.

She wanted to touch his spiky hair so badly that her hand slowly inched closer. However she froze, when an unexpected slipped out from his lips, which made her re-coiled her hand back quickly. Her heart swelled in pain and her eyes became blurry because of the tears that welled up.

But this time, she wanted to be stronger so in order to do that, she would not cry. Because by crying, it would only show her weakness and made people more worried of her. And that was the last thing she ever wanted to happen. She understood that Naruto had so many things in his mind and she did not want to make any more burdens for him. It was just that she wanted to be by his side and lift the burden off his shoulder.

*****SE*****

_Everything was engulfed in darkness. Although he kept wandering and wandering for a long time, he assumed that he kept going in a circle. Without any way out and trapping him there. However, he could see a blurred image of pink-haired kunoichi, whom he loved very dearly, on his left side._

"_Naruto…" The pink-haired kunoichi whispered slowly, before turning her back to him and walked away, leaving him behind._

"_Sakura…" he whispered out her name, and was about to run after her when suddenly something grabbed his arm, making him stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to the culprit and was surprised to see…_

"_Hinata…chan…" the lavender-eyed girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "What am I to you, Naruto-kun?"_

_His eyes widened at the question. Since their marriage, he never expected the question to slip out from her lips. He just did not know what to think anymore as he slumped down on the ground. He just did not know what to do anymore…_

*****SE*****_  
_

He snapped open his cerulean eyes to find he was under the ceiling of his room. He let out a relief sigh and sensed that someone was watching him that he turned his head towards the direction to find…

Hinata. He was so surprised to see that she was there by his side with such a shock expression. He instantly remembered the last dream.

_What am I to you, Naruto-kun?_

His heart beat faster at the thought of it. She was not his friend anymore, but his wife. Officially his wife. The one who would be with him until the end of his life.

He softened his eyes to her and slowly moved his hand towards her. Hinata aware of the movement of his hand, closed her eyes tightly, afraid of the worst possibility that he was going to do with her.

However, the fear that settled in side her suddenly calmed down when the hand of the person she loved rested on her head. She blushed a several shades of red when he stroked her hair in such a very gentle manner. She only looked down, embarrassed to meet his gaze because she did not know what to do if she did so.

He never knew that her hair was much softer and shinier than how it looked. He liked the way his fingers ran through her smooth hair without being stuck. However, this did not satisfy him as his desire to touch her more was overwhelming him.

When he was about to touch her face, Hinata suddenly looked up at him, flushed. "A-ano, Naruto-kun! I've made a breakfast!"

He then grinned at her while scratching his head awkwardly. What was he trying to do just now? He stepped down from the bed, trying to create a space between them while concealing a faint blush on his cheek. "U-um…I'm going to take a bath." When he received a slight nod, he quickly walked away from there.

*****SE*****

**During breakfast…**

For the first time since the fated day, they were engulfed in a conversation though they would pause for a moment, thinking for a better topic to converse with each other. And they were really pleased that their relationship was progressing even if it was the slightest bit.

Suddenly Naruto stood out of a sudden, surprising Hinata in the way. There was disbelief and excitement crossed his face at the same time. She looked at him in confusion but flinched when she sensed it too.

A familiar chakra. She looked at him and it all did make sense. It was Sakura's chakra. The person he had been waiting for. It really pained her to see his expression like that, which was only at the mention of Sakura.

She looked away from him and remembered the gentle side of him at the bed. She could do something for him in return. "A-ano, Naruto-kun." She paused for a moment, hesitated to continue with the proposal she had in her mind. "I-It's fine if you wanted to go to Sakura-chan…" she whispered slowly but it was audible enough for him to catch those words.

He gulped nervously and did not know what to do in this type of situation. Should he go to Sakura? He glanced at the girl beside him, who was looking down at her hands. Or should he stay with her instead?

But, if he did not go to Sakura, then what would Sakura think of him? A liar? The one who broke their promise? If that was so, then his efforts in making her his would be wasted. But! Again, he took a glance towards Hinata. What about her? He still remembered his responsibility as her husband. And he was already Hinata's husband for god's sake!

He let out a desperate sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. All of those matters really made him a headache. Suddenly he felt a tug on the sleeve of his favorite orange jacket.

"I-It's fine…r-really…" Hinata encouraged him and flashed him a warm smile. She was scared that with her presence here would make him hesitated in going to Sakura.

His eyes softened at the sight of her. He then cupped and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs gently. "Then, I'm going." He looked at her for a while before turning away.

She touched her cheeks. She missed the warmth that his hands provided just now. She did not deny the fact that it was so good and made her blushed furiously at the contact. that was what she wanted from him.

Love. Love from him…

**A/N: have to write another chapter!**


	9. Is this what they call an affair?

**A/N: another chapter for you guys! And thanks for those who kept reading and reviewing! It really encourages me to continue! Wai, love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The blond-haired man waited for Sakura outside of Tsunade's office. He was very pleased and could not contain the excitement of ever meeting her again. Though at first he hesitated on going, but when the pink-haired kunoichi kept on appearing on his mind, his hesitation gone like a thin air.

And now, when a certain lavender-grey-eyed girl crossed his mind, his hesitation rose inside of him. He shook his head. No. since the dream, he could not help himself from thinking of her. He shook his head several times to clear out of his mind. He should not think of any other women when he was about to meet his dear love.

As for Hinata, he would try to make it up for her. Perhaps a one-day treat would be better for her. Yeah, he nodded his head in agreement, ignoring the attention he grabbed from other people who was passing in front of him.

Sakura had just returned from another village and went straight to Tsunade's office to report the result of the mission. Although she would want to meet with Naruto first, but the report was the most important thing here and that she should meet her ex-teacher first.

"So, have you already done it?" The question slipped out from the blonde-haired woman, resulting in confusion crossed Sakura's façade.

"Sorry, I don't catch it…" She blinked.

"Your relationship with Naruto. Have you guys properly broken up already?" The older woman sighed when the kunoichi in front of her looked away.

"Sakura, you have to. Naruto already married, and have a wife at home, waiting for him." When she was greeted with silence, she pinched the bridge of her nose. These problems kept arising between Sakura, Naruto and Hinata which in the end made her having a headache.

"Sakura, I want it as soon as possible. And if you keep on doing this, the three of you will get hurt." The kunoichi looked up straight to her eyes, and her heart swelled in pain when she saw the saddened eyes and smile Tsunade threw towards her.

Sakura looked away from her and turned around, with her fists clenched. It was not like she wanted any of this to happen. It was not her fault. It was these feelings she had for him, that suddenly settled in her heart that she had now realized.

"Yes," she choked out. She slowly opened the door and gasped when there, in front of her, was the man she longed to meet.

The blond-haired man also seemed to be surprised with her sudden appearance and flashed a grin to her. Her heart swelled in pain at the sight of him.

Was she supposed to break up with him?

End up their relationship just because he was married?

But…didn't Naruto have promised to her that he would always be by her side and that he would not abandon her?

_And if you keep on doing this, the three of you will get hurt…_

She closed her eyes tightly. She almost forgot about Hinata. The quiet and sweet girl like her, who had a crush on Naruto for the longest period, should deserve him much better. She slowly opened her eyes and had her resolve hardened.

Yes. She was going to do it today, though she knew that she would be in pain the most. She realized finally that the man was already standing in front of her and she hugged him immediately, ignoring the attention she got from those around her as she kept on hugging him tightly and firmly.

Naruto felt uneasy under the intense stare both of them got from the people around them and loosened the hug. "Sakura-chan, I think we need to talk."

* * *

**At Naruto's house…**

They had to sneak carefully into his house as the street was crowded with the people. Having rumors around after several days of your wedding ceremony would be worst and could mislead people.

Sakura was sitting on a couch in his living room with a crestfallen look and at times, she even let out a deep sigh. Naruto frowned at this. He wondered what was on her mind so he made an instant noodle cup and placed it in front of her.

Sakura came out of her reverie when suddenly there was a shift weight beside her on the couch. She turned her head towards him to find him grinning, flashing his white teeth to her.

Naruto then placed his hand on top of hers, a gesture to calm her down and hoped that she would open up and talk to him of her problems. And the gesture itself did successfully manage to calm her bit by bit.

"Naruto." She looked at him in the eyes and held his gaze. "I think we should end all of this." She became afraid when there was a change of his façade the moment those words slipped out of her lips.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Is this that old hag's idea?" She was silent again, which meant that it was true. But to him, what matters the most was their feelings. "Do you want it?" Still, the girl did not meet his gaze. He shook gently her shoulders. "You don't want it, right?"

When he was only met with her silence, he slowly let go off her shoulders and patted her head. "To me, what matters the most is the mutual feelings we have for each other." He grinned at her, ensuring her that nothing would separate them.

And as a result, Sakura became calm and sure that he would do anything just to be with her. "I-I guess…you're right." Suddenly she was engulfed in a warm yet firm embrace.

Yes. He did not want and would never let her go. He tightened his embrace at the thought of letting her go. Whatever it was, his heart was already hers since the very beginning.

And he would always be by her side…right?

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* sorry for the short chapter. Is it short? *keep looking up and down the page* I think so, well, whatever…anyway, I have to keep on updating and updating and updating…*mumbling***


	10. Moving Out

**A/N: *bow* yo, for once and all, sorry for the characters to be so OOC, because as I'd already stated in chapter one, I'm not into Naruto and that's the reason why I don't know their personality quite well…For those who is still confused with the pairing disorder, I know it's a bit confusing, but I've already made up my mind from the beginning of the story that this will be NaruHina, so rest assure though there'll be so many ups and downs in their life as a married couple…**

**And lastly, another chapter…Hope you enjoy…*blush***

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata were speechless when Hiashi proposed to them something that did not even cross their mind for quite some time. Though it was still awkward between them, however little by little, they could initiate a conversation between them.

"So how about it?" Hiashi's sudden voice boomed over them, making them came out of their own reverie. "Why don't both of you start to spend your time alone as a newly-wed couple by moving out to Naruto's house?"

Both of their heart skipped a beat. Hinata was quite excited and blushed at the thought of having to live under the same roof with Naruto. It was also her first time to step her foot on his home and kept wondering whether it would gave the same vibe as Naruto himself.

However, to Naruto, it was such a horrible revelation. He was too shock to even lift a finger. He was afraid, that since the rooms in his house was small compared to Hyuuga's Household, and she would not be able to adapt herself with the new environment around her.

He glanced at the girl next to him. The midnight-blue-haired girl seemed to be so happy with this and he could see her tried to hold back her smile from appearing on her face. He sighed mentally.

Well, it would work out somehow, right?

* * *

"Otou-sama. Are you sure this will turn out to be better in strengthening their relationship?" A sudden voice appeared out of nowhere which made the older man surprised. It was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. She slide opened the shoji door and closed it behind her as she went and sat on the cushion in the middle of the room while looking at her father.

"Yes it is. This is the only way _we_ can think of." The leader of the clan crossed his arms in front of his chest, while striding to the verandah and looked up at the bright sky.

* * *

It was the very next day that they decided to move out. Hinata kept wandering around the house, so that she would get familiar with the surrounding as fast as she could. It was such a nice apartment which was supposed to be for couples, since it had only a bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom to begin with.

After a while, she was so tired that she sat at the front step in front of the entrance door with her eyes looking around every object in the house.

However her eyes stopped at a frame of a couple on top of the shoe-shelf beside the closet. It was Naruto, grinning with his left arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders while the other showed a 'peace' symbol, while Sakura was blushing hard and smiled warmly at the camera.

Her heart swelled in pain at the sight of them. She unconsciously clenched her fists, knowing that he would never show that kind of affection towards her. It was not like he loved her.

She let out a deep sigh. She was surprised when Naruto suddenly called her out of her daze from the bedroom, which was adjacent to the kitchen. She looked away from the photo frame just in time when his face suddenly appeared from behind the bedroom door.

He flashed a childish grin and waved at her, demanding her to come to him right away. She slowly straightened and walked towards him, who was waiting for her in front of the door.

He held her hand firmly before opening the door, which led to the bedroom. She looked at him, who was still grinning and gestured her to enter. She hesitantly stepped in and gaped at the sight of the bedroom.

It was moderate in size and only had a queen-sized bed, a couch and a round-coffee table in the middle of the room. It was just simple as that. Nothing luxury. As expected from Naruto.

"So how's it?" his voice boomed from behind her which made her jumped in fright. He blinked from the unexpected reaction from her and suddenly burst out in laughter. "You're unexpectedly funny, Hinata-chan!"

She just looked down, blushing furiously at his statement. She then walked slowly to the couch beside the bed and sat on it, while her lavender-eyes wandered around the room. There was only a window beside the bed.

She finally realized that there was only a room with a bed in this house. She turned her head to him, who was sitting on the bed while staring at her. She felt a jolt of electricity inside her and immediately looked away from him. The tension between them was getting heavier and heavier each second that made her difficult to breathe.

"U-Um…N-Naruto-kun…w-where will y-you sleep for t-tonight?" This question was not what he had expected because of the sudden change of expression on his face. He scratched his head and looked around the room, as if searching for the better answer.

Suddenly an idea popped in his mind and again he grinned at her. "Don't worry…We'll just have to sleep in this bed since it fits for two."

Sweats began to roll down her face as she glanced from Naruto to the bed. "B-but-"

"Don't. We should live our life from now on as a wedded couple, right?" He put a finger on her lips as to stop her from continuing her sentences. He then smiled at her warmly before enveloping her in a gentle yet firm embrace. "Don't worry. I'll not do anything reckless to you…" he whispered in her ears.

She weakly nodded, indicating that she understood the whole thing. She was sure that he would not do anything to her. Because his heart had already been Sakura's. And he would never give a piece of his heart to her. He would never even share Sakura's place with hers in his heart. How she wished that he would be more open up during these days starting from that day.

He loosened the embrace suddenly with his hands stayed at her waist. "Why don't we go out, as to celebrate today's event of our first live-in together?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's!" He brushed his fingers against her cheek, making her blushed in the process. He chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh*I have nothing to say...  
**


	11. Differences in your smiles

**A/N: I'm quite happy with those reviews! Thank you guys so much! It really encourages me to a point where I kept thinking on this story until the finishing plot. I also kept on imagining and thinking about how this story will turn out in the end, so stay tune…**

**Lastly, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

The whole journey was full of awkwardness and silence. They tried to initiate conversation but they were deep in their own thoughts. Hinata stole a glance towards the blonde-haired man beside her.

He looked so mature and grown-up unlike her. He was much taller than her. Although at the outside he looked so childish, however deep down inside him, laid a determination to succeed and be accepted by the others.

Naruto suddenly turned his head towards her, as if knowing that she was staring at him. He flashed a grin to her, which made her blushed furiously and looked away. He burst out into laughter at her reaction and shook his head.

He just laughed, right? She stole a glance again towards him, who was still laughing his head off, earning a little attention from the people around them. How she hoped that this moment would stayed for a moment.

But it could not be, right? Since he had already in his heart locked up for Sakura, there would no space for her even if it was just a little piece. She sighed mentally and her eyes stopped at his arms.

Then an idea popped in her mind. But, she was too embarrassed to do so left alone ask him.

_We should live our life from now on as a wedded couple, right?_

She remembered his words just now. She gulped nervously as her hand reached at him and closed her eyes tightly.

Naruto, who was happily humming suddenly felt a gentle tug on the sleeve of his orange jacket, thus making him stopped in his tracks as he turned his head towards the girl beside him with confusion.

The girl still looked down at her feet. "U-um, ano…Naruto-kun." She paused, hesitated whether to continue or not. She inhaled deeply and jerked her head up, meeting his gaze with seriousness. "Can I cling to your arm?"

He was taken a back with her sudden question and looked away, concealing blush on his cheeks. "U-um…sure…w-why n-not?" He stuttered and a sweat came rolling down the side of his face.

He loosened his left arm for her and she slowly took the offer by grasping the sleeve of his orange jacket before being brought down by him. After that he intertwined their fingers together and he smiled gently at her. "You should do it like this."

* * *

**At the same time…**

His messy brown hair rustled in the wind as he walked down the streets with his best friend on tow. He glanced at his little friend. Akamaru looked so happy by his side. They were currently on the not-so-crowded street, hanging out for some fresh air.

Suddenly he stopped. The dog beside him looked up at him, a bit confused with his sudden halt. And he unconsciously sniffed. There it was. The sweet scent that belonged to only one person in this village.

He looked up again towards Kiba and their eyes met. As if reading their minds, they dashed towards the destination.

* * *

"Oi, Hinata!" She snapped her head towards the loud voice and gasped. She could see from a distant that a brown-haired man came dashing towards her with a white dog on tow. She immediately let go of her hold on Naruto's arm and ran towards them.

Naruto, however, felt his heart fall the moment she let go of his arm. The warmth her hand emitted just now was gone, and he missed it. He shook his head. What was he thinking just now? He looked up at both of the friends who were embracing each other tightly while laughing really hard. And there was a sudden burning tinge at the sight of Hinata's smile.

It was after all different from the smiles she gave at him.

It was as if she was much more in happiness compared to being with him.

He looked away from them, could not bear to watch them. However he had to halt when Hinata suddenly pulled his arm from behind and flashed a smile towards him, which made him captivated and his heart skipped a beat.

"Ne, Naruto-kun! C-can Kiba-kun j-join us?" Her eyes shone brightly that made him difficult to turn down the offer. He sighed mentally. Why was he being like this?

He looked down at her again and let out a deep sigh before scratching his blonde hair. "O-okay. But he'll have to pay whatever he'll be eating!"

Hinata felt very much relieved that she could not stop herself from smiling. Because if Kiba was to join them, then there would be no awkwardness between them and Naruto could act normally around them.

"T-thank y-you...Naruto-kun…" She blushed slightly. This of course made him blushed unconsciously.

* * *

Naruto's eyebrows twitched several times at the man sat beside him. The brown-haired man sure pissed him off with his actions. He began to hate that man for several reasons. He inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly to calm himself down.

Firstly, he ignored him. Yeah, he completely ignored him and engrossed himself by chatting with the lavender-eyed girl, who was sitting beside him. Just thinking about this made a nerve popped on his head.

Secondly, that man wanted to pay everything just for Hinata. He pulled his hair mentally. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who should be treating her, instead of him? Another nerve popped on his head.

Thirdly, that man was sitting in between them. Between him and Hinata. As if trying to create a space between them. This of course sure made him pissed off and those nerves on his head kept on twitching several times, waiting for him to explode.

He huffed angrily and tried to enjoy his ramen that was served in front of him. He should be able to ignore them while enjoying this piece of heaven. However, what he did not expect to hear was that those sweet giggling sound that came from the woman beside Kiba.

He took a glance and his eyes stopped at the sight of her. She was shining brightly with that rare smile of hers. He never saw it. It was his first time to see it and it was captivating and mesmerizing that he could not focus onto his ramen.

However, what made him disappointed was that that bright smile was not for him to watch, which he came to realize. It was for the annoying man beside him. He looked away and felt guiltiness boiled inside him.

Since the beginning of their life as a married couple, he never made her smile that bright. The only thing he received from her was those saddened smile she always showed to him whenever the matters concerning Sakura.

He stole a glance towards her and blushed slightly when she realized it and threw him that bright smile of hers. He in return flashed a grin before eating his ramen vigorously. From that day on, he had decided that he would maintain that smile of hers. He would not forgive himself if he ever made her cry even one drop of tears came rolling down her cheek. Yes, he should do something for her.

He was deep in thought and suddenly an idea popped in his mind. Yeah, _they _would be able to enjoy it together without the annoying man beside him could step in to interrupt them. And he grinned to himself…

* * *

**A/N: what is it? What is it? What is he planning for Hinata? Argghhh! What is it?**

**Curious? Then, let's wait for the next chapter! Together!**


	12. Together

**Yo! And sorry for the late update…I've been revising for my exams which is in this month and for the months onwards, so sorry! And hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his room's ceiling. He stifled a yawn and stretched out. He laid on the bed for a few moments, his mind wandered at the last two days' event.

He could still feel a burn tinge of jealousy at the sight of Hinata's smile, which was unfortunately not for him. He gritted his teeth when a certain brown-haired man flashed into his mind.

And Naruto had decided from that day onwards that he would maintain that smile of hers and he already made plans so that they would able be together, spent the days together without the brown-haired man's interference.

He giggled evilly at the thought of it and suddenly came out of his reverie when he heard a distant scraping sound of the chairs in the kitchen, which resulted him in straightening up and rushed towards the place.

Hinata let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off from her forehead as she let out a satisfactory smile at the rice-balls she made from early in the morning.

Suddenly there was a hand appeared, reaching for the rice-balls from behind which made her jumped in fright and turned to find…a grinning Naruto while munching the rice-ball in his hand.

"Sorry if I did scare you…" He kept munching and flashed a grin to her. "Hm! It's delicious and so…_unique_…" He stared at the rice-ball in his hand and glanced at her, who was in turn looked away and blushed.

"This...rice-ball…" he pointed at it and continued, "…do look like me…" At the same time, the lavender-gray-eyed girl blushed furiously and nodded slightly.

There was an awkward silence between them before it was shattered by Naruto's loud voice. "Wow! Hinata-chan! You're amazing…being able to make this rice-ball like me!" He childishly grinned at her, reaching for another rice-ball and munching them gluttonously.

Hinata could only gulp nervously and let out a smile at the sight of him, eating ferociously the Naruto-shaped rice-balls she made. Yeah. Though it was difficult and tiring to do so, however her love for him conquered any of it, because by watching him eating the food she made, sent a really warm feeling inside her heart.

She was suddenly come out of her reverie when suddenly the blond-haired man waved a hand in front of her face, a concerned look in his face.

"Na, Hinata-chan! Why don't we make it again, together? It's so delicious!" Hinata took a glance at the empty bowl at the dining-table and let out a smile.

"S-Sure…but first..." And they set to work, together for the first time…

* * *

**After what it seemed to be hours…**

Naruto slumped on the couch in his bedroom as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He did not know that making _that_ rice-balls were sure so tiring. He was quite amazed that Hinata could do those rice-balls without even complaining or feeling tired.

The difficult part in making the rice-balls were the part where placing the fillings inside of the rice-ball. Because he always overfilled it, saying that it would not be enough for them to taste the fillings when eating the rice-ball.

However Hinata just shook her head and silently placed the fillings inside the rice-ball with such grace that it enticed him for a moment, before he smacked his head mentally and got to work.

But not long after that, he was surprised when Hinata suddenly tugged at the hem of his shirt, with a red tint on her cheeks while saying that he should not press it too hard, afraid that the rice would get mushy and soggy.

And again, not long after that, he was again, even more surprised when Hinata suddenly let out a giggle. When she looked at him, who was looking at her with confusion, she smiled at him while pointing at the rice-ball in his hand, and said that if he pressed it too lightly, the rice would not stick together and would crumble as he eat it. He could feel a burning sensation in both his cheeks, and grinned at her while ensuring her that it would be okay, since he would be the one who would be eating those rice-balls.

He kept thinking of those memories that he felt his eyelids became heavier and heavier each second. He kept fighting the drowsiness that was about to engulfed him however to no avail, and finally he could only let it overtook him.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata cleaned the kitchen and sighed. She glanced at the wall of the kitchen, which she knew that at the other room laid the person she loved. It was so quiet and she could feel loneliness crept inside her. She wiped her wet hands at the purple apron she was wearing and strode towards the next room with a tray of rice-balls they made.

The moment she stepped inside the room, she stopped in her tracks and a smile carved on her face. There he was, dozed off on the couch. She shook her head slightly, placing the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room and placed the blanket, which she grabbed on the bed, and placed it on his form.

She then took a seat next to him and turned her head towards him. This way, she could see him closer and better. She thought for a second. This was the second time she had the chance to look upon him.

She took a glance at his spiky blonde hair. This would be the second time she tried to touch it, since she was unable to touch it, back during their first day together as a newly-weds. She blushed several shades of red at the thought of having to touch his hair and slowly moved her hand.

She closed her eyes tightly as she slowly moved her hand to his hair. Slowly and slowly and…she felt a hand grabbed hers, making her snapped open her eyes. Lavender orbs met cerulean orbs. She jolted away from his grasp and scooted away from him as far as she could.

Naruto only blinked at her sudden reaction and burst out laughing. Hinata did not dare to raise her head as she fidgeted her fingers nervously. When his laugh slowly subsided, he wiped off the tears at the corner of his eyes and patted the empty seat next to him at Hinata.

Hinata, understood the meaning of it, slowly scooted towards him and still, her head lowered. "Na, Hinata-chan…what're you trying to do just now?" He glanced at her, his eyes softened at her with a smile carving his face.

She took that opportunity to raise her head as to look at his eyes; however she wavered at his intense gaze and looked away from him. "N-nothing…" She was still blushing. Her heart was beating faster and she could hear the beats in her ears.

"U-um…I-I'm going t-to the k-kitchen…" She whispered audibly, audible enough for him to hear and stood up only to be pulled down by Naruto.

"No. you need to rest for a while…" He quietly spoke and patted her head gently, which made her blushed furiously. He let out a chuckle and slowly immersed in his sleep.

She stole a glance at him and tried to stand up when she was so sure that he was already sleeping, however he placed his hand on hers and said that she needed a rest for a day.

Her heart melted when he showed his concern for her and her eyes softened. She let out a smile and tried to relax on the couch.

After a while, she was beginning to feel bored and decided to have a nap but with her current position, she could not do so. She looked at him, who was sleeping soundly, and suddenly her eyes stopped at his shoulder.

She could feel her cheeks burning when she thought of it and closed her eyes tightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Her stiff shoulders slowly began to fall as she began to relax around him. And slowly savoring this precious moment to the fullest before closing her eyes, as drowsiness kicked in.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the late update! I'll try my best to update again though my exams will be around this month…*bow* sorry!**

**For the rice-ball, I came across in a Wikipedia, while searching about Hinata…and while scrolling down, I was kind of interested at one of the pictures, showing the Naruto-shaped rice balls. So yeah…I think you can see it in anime (I mean the rice-ball), I think it's the bounty hunter arc? *shrugging shoulders* I have no idea…**


	13. Flower Language

**Yo! And sorry for the loooooonnnnggg wait! Yeah, I know it's too long… *sigh* I have been collecting some materials for this chapter so that's why it's too LOOOOONNNGGG! Hahaha…well, thanks to my friend, Zie, and my nee-san for giving me some idea!**

**And lastly, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Well?" The female hokage asked the dark-blue haired girl, who was looking down at her feet nervously rather than the woman in front of her.

Hinata did not know what to do and what to answer. Sure she knew this day would come but she never expected that it would be sooner. It was not like she wanted to refuse this kind of mission, but she still had not…with Naruto… she blushed furiously at the thought of the blond-haired man who was now her husband.

The woman sighed at the now blushing Hinata and slowly rose from her seat. "So, are you taking this mission or not?" Those words made the younger woman came out of her reverie and became aware of her current situation.

"U-um…I-I…" She hesitantly replied. She just did not know what to do. If she was to accept this mission, then the Hyuuga family would be proud of her for this was such a dangerous yet _personal_ mission to begin with. And she was the only one who could do this mission because there were no married female chuunin around her age. That was why Tsunade chose her as she was the one who suited better for this mission.

"I-I'll think a-about it f-first…" She replied quietly, choosing for a better words without disappoint the older woman.

Tsunade, who had her eyes on the outside of the window of her office then looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Then, I'll be anticipating for your reply tomorrow, okay?" She smiled at Hinata before the latter was being dismissed.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"What is the meaning of this, old hag?" The blonde-haired man suddenly burst through Tsunade's office in the early morning. He panted and wiped off the sweat that rolled down the side of his face while glaring at the calm lady.

"Well, well, if it's not Naruto. So why are you here?" She paused and glanced behind him, as if looking for someone. "And…where's Hinata?"

She was surprised when suddenly a hand slammed down on her desk, making her jumped a bit and glared at him. "Wha-"

"I'm turning down the offer!" There was a silence between them before Tsunade cleared out her throat and chuckled evilly at him. "Ah, it's good to be young…"

Naruto froze at her words and his cheeks instantly turned red when those words registered in his mind. He stepped back, folded his arms and looked away, trying to conceal his blush. "I-It's not l-like t-that!" He unconsciously fluttered which made him mentally smacked his own head and this made Tsunade's smirk became wider and wider each second.

"Oh, I envy you…you should have told her your feelings, you know…"

Without wasting more time, she searched something while ignoring Naruto's ranting of his feelings was not her business. Suddenly she got an idea and her lips curved upwards. The man before her flinched at the sight of her and knew that the old hag had something in her mind.

And for the first time ever, he felt regret of stepping in Tsunade's office that day.

Or not.

Right now, Naruto was on a mission, with Hinata by his side. Tsunade had replaced the mission with this one because he thought that he should reject the first mission that was solely for Hinata.

It was not only dangerous but it was personal. _Too _personal for her that he had to object it. He would certainly not allow Hinata to use her own body in order to just get some damn scrolls, which contained dangerous Ninjutsu.

Moreover, there was a high chance that he would hardly be able to look at her in the eyes if she was to accomplish the mission. And with this mission, he would ensure her safety with his eyes always set on her and with her by his side.

"Hina-onee-san!" Suddenly a voice boomed at his side and he snapped his head towards the little boy who was supposed to be their main mission that day. Yes, they were asked to escort the son of a noble family to his household safely. It was said that because he was the sole heir, sometimes he was being targeted by assassins paid by the dissatisfied relatives.

The said boy ran towards the Byakugan-user and wrapped an arm around her waist, like a spoilt kid. The short boy had a pair of gold eyes that was quite rare among the people, with a little bit spiky, blue hair that framed his oval face perfectly. He also had a dimple on his left cheek, which made him much cuter whenever he flashed either a grin or smile.

His arms tightened around Hinata's waist more firmly and lovingly, which made the other man pissed off for unknown reason. Unknown reason? Naruto asked himself mentally. Did he really piss off without even knowing a reason? He glanced at both Hinata and the boy.

The boy right now had his head stroked gently by a smiling Hinata. He felt a sudden tinge in his heart at the sight of the smile. That bright smile was after all the same as the one that she had when they were with Kiba the other day. He felt jealousy crept inside his heart.

He froze for a second. Did he just…felt _jealous_? Did he just identify the burning tinge in his heart as jealousy? He stole a glance towards them, who were by now had their hands entwined and walking down the path ahead of him happily. He shook his head mentally and regained his composure. It was impossible for him. For him to feel jealous over a kid? A spoilt kid, who had his way around Hinata without any worries that the woman beside him was a married woman and her _husband_ was just right behind him, watching over them for the whole time from the sidelines.

He just could not take this anymore as several nerves popped on his head. He stomped towards the happy _couple_ and patted gently on the boy's shoulder as to grab his attention. "Brat, if you don't mind, why don't you go with me to collect some firewood since it's going to be dark soon?" his eyebrows twitched in annoyance; he had to admit that this kid was much more annoying than Kiba and that he had to teach the kid some manners while creating some distance between him and Hinata.

The boy seemed to be startled with his idea and hidden intention, but managed to annoy the blonde-haired man by folding his arms in front of his chest, looking away from him while replying arrogantly at him, "Hmph, it's not like you will need me since you're already grown-up and that you're capable of doing that by yourself, didn't you?" The boy smiled in triumph when he saw a sudden change in Naruto's expression and suppressed himself from smirking.

Hinata, who was remained quiet and only became the spectator of the two people before her, suddenly intervened, sensing that there was a tension between the two. She smiled warmly at the blue-haired kid and Naruto. "Um…I think it w-will be best if he is a-around m-me, so d-don't worry…" She looked down at her feet, unable to meet his eyes, with several stripes of red on her cheeks.

Seeing Hinata's blushing face and her request made his heart skipped a beat that he had to turn away in order to conceal the slight blush that was apparent on his cheeks. 'Dammit, why…at a time like this?' He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and threw a gentle smile towards her. "Okay, I'll be counting on you."

He then managed to send a deadly glare towards the boy next to Hinata, who was sticking out his tongue and made faces towards him, to congratulate his own victory. "I'll deal with you later, brat!" Naruto hissed at the boy, before walking away from them.

"Hmph, whatever!" The boy again stuck out his tongue on the blonde-haired man's back when a hand stroked his spiky, blue hair gently that made him finally realized that she was still there next to him.

"Haruka-kun, you should not do that, you know. It's kind of rude…" Hinata tried her best to advise him, however failed to do so when the said boy suddenly ran away from her towards a nearby, shady tree and knelt before it. "Ne, Hina-onee-san! Come here, I have something for you!" Haruka gestured for her to come near him and hid something behind him, while grinning sheepishly.

Hinata sighed mentally. She could not do anything but to take a liking him. Because he was just too cute. Too cute in every action he showed. Including this one. Her lips curved upwards and she strode towards him before kneeling down in front of him.

Before she could register everything in her mind, there was something bright orange in front of her. She blinked several times to get the general idea and gasped. It was a bright orange-gold flower, with so many petals. She came to a conclusion that it was…

"Marigold." She whispered quietly, and took it away gently from Haruka, who was just now gave it to her with such an innocent grin.

"Isn't it beautiful, Hina-onee-san?" When he received a nod from the staid woman, his eyes twinkled at his amazing skill for finding a beautiful flower to give to Hinata.

"Ne, Haruka-kun…" It grabbed the smiling boy's attention and instantly he sat beside her, while looking up at her, his eyes shining in admiration for her. "Do you want to know the meaning of this flower?"

Haruka's expression changed drastically at Hinata's sudden serious tone. He became startled when he saw her midnight-blue bangs covered her eyes, making him unable to have an access to her lavender-grey eyes.

"It's the same as my love for _him_. For that man. The same as what I have been feeling for the past few days and even…" she paused and looked at him before continuing, "now…" She let out a forced chuckle and looked up at the orange sky above them.

* * *

_It's the same as my love for him. For that man._

Haruka kept on thinking the meaning of her words just now. He could see the sadness reflected in those lavender eyes. He let himself in a deep thought. Just who was that man she was talking abo-

"Hey, brat! What are you doing, daydreaming by yourself? Come on, get your ass up and help me with this!" A voice sounded so irritating suddenly boomed behind him, making him came out of his reverie. And at that moment also, he also came to realize that the man Hinata had been talking about was possibly be him, because…well…he was her _husband_.

It was not like he was stupid enough to not figure it out. It was just he was a bit too clever for his own age. Though his appearance was that of a child, however his mind was that of an adult. And that was the reason why he was being feared and hated by his own relatives. This resulted him in not easily put trust on people around him as they were just using him because of his background.

However, the idea was completely cancelled out each other when he came to know Hinata for the whole journey, though it was only for a while. Because they were in the same yet different kind of situation.

And that was why he wanted to help her. Help her in everything. Whether when she was in happiness or sadness. He would do anything for her…

But first…he glanced towards the blonde-haired man, who was walking ahead of them while carrying a stack of firewood in his arms and searching for a better place to reside in since they were in the middle of nowhere; only surrounded by trees and mountains, and it was about to rain.

He would make the first move on this man first…in order to…he looked up at Hinata, who seemed to be staring off the distance as if in a deep thought while holding the Marigold.

…_to ease the uneasiness in her heart_…

* * *

**A/N: yeah, and again, I know you're waiting too long for this chapter to be updated, but, here it is! By the way, I'm writing this under the influence of what people may call, STRESS! Yeah, that's the word! I guess I overdid on my revisions and that's why I have this headache!**

**Moreover, this chapter there is an outside character, thanks to Zie (again) for the character information! And I know it's a bit complicated, but whatever! Oh, no! the headache starts to strike again! Urgh!**


	14. A Reward

**A/N: thanks for those who kept on reviewing and reviewing and reading and reading and like it and like it...hahaha. hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_It's the same as my love for him. For that man._

The gold-eyed boy carefully observed the yellow flower carefully, with its hairy leaves as round as a lancet. It has a light green stalk and the flower has a length about 13 cm long. _Just what is the meaning behind this flower?_ He asked himself for a while and gave up as he sunk his head on the pillow, with the Marigold on his hand.

He raised his head from the pillow while lying on his stomach, as his gold eyes scanned through the shelter they were currently staying in. The shelter was dark and dusty that he often sneeze everytime he went to the corner of the shelter. It was kind of an abandoned shelter, or house he might say, after he observing thoroughly around, concerning the futon and several firewood provided. It was not like he felt that it was some luck or anything. It was just kind of…creepy in some sense. _Why would someone build a house in the middle of a forest and left it just like that?_ Again, his mind spun, thinking of any possible answers.

"Dinner is ready, Naruto-kun, Haruka-kun." The chirpy tone of a certain midnight-haired woman broke his train of thoughts and finally realized that his stomach was growling, he quickly moved towards the said woman, who was stirring…

"Curry!" His eyes twinkled at the smell of the curry, his most favorite food. "I want it!" He took a seat beside Hinata and flashed a grin at her.

"Just wait for a second, ne, Haruka-kun." Hinata, in return, smiled at his childish action and continued stirred the curry in the pot, as Haruka already mentioned above, being provided.

Hinata managed to steal a glance towards at her blonde-haired husband, who was currently had his favorite orange jacket off and were draped over a chair in front of the fire as to dry it off. Luckily his white shirt, the one he always wore under the jacket, were not affected by the heavy rain that evening.

Yep. It was still raining from evening. Raining cats and dogs. And the cold wind made it difficult for them to stay warm and right now, Haruka and Hinata were currently shivering from the cold, except for Naruto, thanks from the hard training he received from Jiraiya.

The blonde-haired man had his back turned at her and seemed to be doing who-knows-what. She could only let out a sigh and now focused on the curry.

The short boy beside her realized her distressed state and tugged the arm of her white and lavender zip-sweater, making her looked at him in expectation.

The spiky, blue-haired boy gulped nervously and whispered at her quietly, "Why are you sighing, Hina-onee-san?" He wanted to help her so badly and knew that in order to do so, he should know her problems first.

She seemed to be surprised at him, or more accurately at his question. She averted her lavender eyes from him and glanced at her husband, who was sitting far away at the corner. She knew that this boy wanted to help her but...she turned towards the expecting boy and smiled at him. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

_It is impossible. There is something disturbing her._ He stared at her smiling face and was about to deny it when suddenly out of nowhere, there was a hand, squeezing his little head but not too tight. He pushed away the hand harshly and glared at the owner of the hand. "You!" he growled under his breath.

Naruto flashed him a reassuring grin towards the boy and sat beside him while folding his arms in front of his chest. "You should not be bothered by an adult's problems, brat." He glanced at the boy, who was stroking his head, easing the painful grip; his gold eyes still glared daggers at him.

"It's not like I-"

"Nope. You should live your life as a normal kid." He cut his words firmly and ruffled his hair, making his blue hair even messier than before. And before Haruka could even deliver a punch towards him, he already took a seat beside Hinata, while laughing his head off and asked a plate of curry at Hinata, who was now blushing as he sat closer next to her.

"Hmph!" Haruka crossed his arms in front of his chest and glanced at both of the young couple beside him. They were laughing, smiling at each other and talking to each other like what people would normally did. However, he could see that there was something different, a bit off about them.

The way they were treating each other…

The way they were laughing and talking as if there was nothing happened at all…

That was what friends normally did, not lovers.

_Just what is it that restrains them from taking any further steps into their relationship, _he wondered. He came out of his reverie when Hinata suddenly gave him a plate of curry and rice to him.

"What is it, Haruka-kun?" She became concerned with the said boy because since that evening, he became completely silent and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ah…nothing." He gave her a reassuring smile, quickly grabbed a spoonful of curry and gulped down. "Mmm…it's delicious!" He gave her a thumb-up before gulped the curry and rice down his throat in one go, making her eyes widened in the process at the quick speed he ate.

"U-um…if you say so." She plastered a smile at him and turned towards Naruto, asking him whether he wanted seconds or not. Naruto stopped for a moment and nodded furiously at her, showing a very clean plate at her, expecting praises from her.

She gaped at the empty plate and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "W-wow, Naruto-kun. Y-you really d-did c-clean up y-your plate…" She looked at it in disbelief and at the sight of this, there was a warm feeling tingling inside her heart. "T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun…"

The man blushed slightly at the sight of her warm smile and looked away haughtily, "Well, it can't be help since it is too delicious!" This earned him a giggle from her and he turned his head slowly towards her, with a smile etched on his face. _It really is warm…_

Hinata suddenly felt a tug on the arm of her jacket and turned her head towards the boy, who also showed her an empty, clean plate. Unlike Naruto, his was shiny that she could see her face reflected on the plate itself.

"Wow, H-Haruka-kun. Y-yours is so s-shiny that I can s-see my own r-reflection. Like a mirror." She awed in disbelief and this made a vein popped on the blonde-haired man's head.

_So, he is going to do that, isn't he?_ Naruto glared at the boy whose head was stroked gently by Hinata.

"Hey, isn't it a bit unfair?" Naruto suddenly voiced his disagreement. Hinata and Haruka stared at him in confusion before looking at each other, asking each other quietly.

"It's…" His cerulean eyes stopped at the Hinata's hand on Haruka's head, stroking gently as if it was an award given to him for being able to emptied and make the plate shinier than him. it was not like he wanted something of that sort. Not. Not at all. It was just…

He wanted something…

Something from Hinata that he could keep it as a memory…

For doing something that could make her…

Happy, that was all…

But, he wanted an_ award_ or something like that…

Okay! He did want an award. Period. But…

Suddenly he felt something brush against his cheek and abruptly stood straight while holding his cheek. He realized finally Hinata was all along kneeling beside him and now blinking at him.

Did she just _kiss_ him? He could feel his face hot in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands, concealing his red face from her view.

Hinata just giggled at his unexpected reaction followed by Haruka, laughing his head off while holding his stomach. "You should see your face!" He only brushed it off when Naruto sent him glares and he turned towards Hinata. "Didn't I tell you that it is right to give him a _kiss_?" Hinata just blushed and giggled quietly.

_I guess he is right_. she looked up at her fully embarrassed husband and felt something tugged inside his heart. _I hope we will always be together…just like this. Forever._

Forever.

Forever…

* * *

**A/N: That's it...*sigh* the next issue will be the chapter called 'Rain & Pain'. ^_^-  
**


	15. Rain and Pain

**Sorry that it took so long enough for me to update...I've been gathering some materials and lastly, hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes the rain reflected,_

_the sadness and pain in my heart..._

* * *

"_***Haha-ue**__…" His blue hair rustled violently as he ran in the hallways of the Ashikawa Manor. He could not contain his excitement…to show his skill off to his beloved mother. 'This time…surely…she would…!' he thought to himself, imagining his mother's reaction if she ever learnt the good news later. _

_It was raining pretty heavily outside and he just came back from his private training with his childhood friend, who was several years older than him and already became an official ninja. He wiped off the raindrops running down his face rashly. He ignored his drenched clothes and the wet trails he left behind on the floor because he just wanted to see her._

_Since he already made his best in his training and earned an honorable praise from his childhood friend, she would be proud of him. And acknowledge him. He could not help the smile that began to creep on his small face and quickened his speed in running. Towards her._

"_Haha-ue!" He slid the shoji door to the living room with a bright smile on his face. There was a woman, sitting quietly on her futon. She seemed to be in a daze, as if she had not noticed his presence there since there was no noticeable reaction from her._

_She had the same pair of golden eyes like Haruka's and had long, smooth blond hair flowing down her back and were cut in a hime-style. She had the fairest skin and the most beautiful woman among the women in Ashikawa Clan, which made Haruka even more proud of his mother and always bragged about her with his friends._

_Haruka's excited face slightly fell when he received nothing from his mother. No! I must make her acknowledges me first! Suddenly there was a wave of encouragement washed over him and he advanced towards her quietly. When there was still no sign from her, he took a seat beside her and put his hand over hers, his eyes fixed at hers in anticipation._

"_Haha-ue…" he called out to her in a whisper yet polite tone as to attract her attention. When the said woman finally turned her head to look at him, his lips curved upwards instantly and his golden eyes were glowing._

"_Haha-ue…today, during our training, Atsu-chan praised me! He said that one day I would be able to become a high-rank ninja since I have already mastered a ninjutsu which most kids these days incapable of-"_

_He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened at the sight of her mother. His golden eyes met hers and he gasped. He could see…nothing. Nothing at all. Emptiness. Hollow. So emotionless. He tightened his grip on her hand, expecting her to return back his grip. However…_

_She smiled at him for a moment before she replied those words, which stabbed him in the heart. "I'm sorry for my interruption, but who…are you?"

* * *

_

He immediately snapped open his golden eyes. He looked around his surroundings and realization hit him. He was still in the abandoned shelter. He was relieved. _That dream…_it was all in the past now. _It has been four years since that time._ At that time he was still six. Still immature. Still innocent. Knowing nothing of the truth. He was such a fool at that time too. If only he-

Suddenly the train of his thoughts halted when he heard a distant rustles of clothes and quietly turned to his side. He squinted his eyes in a dim lit of the corner of the shelter and cocked an eyebrow when he saw Hinata, with a blanket on her hands, quietly strode towards Naruto, who was sitting with his back on his wall and his head hung low, and Haruka assumed that the man was sleeping.

Hinata was so sure that Haruka had already fast asleep and glanced at Naruto, who was sitting at the corner, his eyes closed. She looked out of the window. It was still raining. Suddenly she felt cold and realized that the kid beside her unconsciously shivered. She pulled up the blanket to his neck and smiled when the shivering stopped.

She turned her head towards her husband and her eyes widened slightly when she noticed him, crossing his arms, his hands gripped tightly on the sleeves of his white shirt. She rose from her seat, brought her blanket with her and moved towards Naruto.

* * *

He tried to sleep but could not. He could not forget the warmth on his cheek. The place where Hinata kissed him just now. The moment he remembered it, he could not contain his excitement and gripped his arms tightly, so as not to surprise the other occupants. He bit his lips.

Suddenly he felt something warm being draped over his shoulders and instantly he opened his cerulean eyes to find…his midnight-blue-haired wife.

"Hinata-chan…?"

"U-um…N-Naruto-kun…s-sorry if I-I wake y-you up…It is just that y-you seemed to be cold, a-and I-"

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him, which made her lost her balance and fall on his lap. "N-Naruto-kun!" He could feel her resistance but he beat her to it by wrapping the blanket around them.

"And now, isn't it warmer if we were to wrap this around us?" he grinned towards her and felt something light tingling in his heart when Hinata looked away from him and blushed. "I never expected you to be this sweet, Hinata-chan…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his chin on top of her head.

_If we were to stay like this, I'm sure I'll faint…_She looked up at him with red tinges on both her cheeks. "U-um…Naruto-kun…I think w-we should not do t-these kinds of t-things in front of a k-kid…"

"Eh? These kinds of things? What 'things'?" He asked her while blinking innocently at her. However in his mind, he was laughing really hard. He did not know why but he did enjoy teasing her very much. Because it was amusing to see different expressions from her.

Hinata's face was noticeably crimson red and immediately she looked down, hiding her embarrassment from him. She tried to reply but ended up stuttering her words.

His eyes softened at the sight of her and unconsciously, as if his hand moved by itself, he tilt her chin upwards, making her faced him. Suddenly he leaned in closer which made Hinata's heart stopped. As if by reflex, she closed her eyes…in anticipation.

However it did not came and she slowly opened her eyes, to reveal Naruto, with his hand covering his face. She turned around to face him and whispered a 'Naruto-kun…' at him. He was panting heavily.

"Naruto-kun…" She was so concerned with him that she tried to move her hand towards him, however froze when suddenly Naruto scooted away from her.

"No! Don't come near me! Absolutely not!" He panted furiously and gripped his chest tightly. He was sweating. He did not know why but his heart rate accelerated. His mind was blank. He could not control his movement whenever he was beside Hinata. It was as if he _wanted_ her…

However, the effect on the other person was different. She felt her heart swelled in pain when Naruto uttered those painful words. All she wanted was to be by his side, but he did not want it. _Is that because he already has Sakura-chan?_

When he already calmed down, he turned towards Hinata and noticed the painful expression on her face. And now, he felt stabs of pain in his heart at the sight of her moist lavender eyes. "Hinata-chan…" Guilt ate him up as he registered those words he threw towards her and looked away. "I'm sorry…" He covered his face with his hand, humiliated of his actions just now. "It's been a while since I've been in that position…so, without thinking…I-"

"I understand. So, there is n-no need to w-worry…" She let out a reassuring smile towards him, so as not to trouble him anymore further. _Just thinking about all the time the two of them, spend alone together, makes me feel hurt that I can't be his 'special person'._

She quietly bowed to him and moved towards Haruka and laid beside him. she did not even look back at her husband because she knew that if she did so, she could not bear the tears that were welling up her eyes.

Naruto could only watch her back, knowing that he had hurt her again. _Just why I am the one who is always hurting her even though I have already swore that I will make her smile again?_ He clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. Deep down in his heart, he cursed himself…

Haruka, who was watching the whole incident, could only sigh mentally. _You're such a fool, Uzumaki Naruto._

_

* * *

_

***sigh* and I've to update again another chapter...**_  
_


	16. Tiny seed of hope

The whole journey was completely in silence. There were an awkward aura between the blonde-haired man and the midnight-blue-haired woman. The former would always turned his head towards his silent wife and the latter would turned her head away or casted her eyes downwards so as not to make an eye-contact with him.

And the repeating situation made him felt so irritated. _Why does it always me?_ He just did not know what he done wrong that resulted her in making such a painful face. He let out a desperate sigh and decided to face her in all cost. He just could not bear it anymore as guilt ate him up from the inside.

He turned around and was about to open his mouth when suddenly Hinata took a fighting stance, a kunai on her hand while activating _byakugan_. He then without wasting his time reached to his pocket however it stopped immediately as several shurikens were thrown at them.

_Dammit! _He gritted his teeth and he immediately chased the main culprit when he accidentally spotted a movement passing by the trees. He did not hear the constant shouting of his name from Haruka as he was preoccupied with chasing the man – who he believed to be one of those assassins, sent by the noble's family.

However, what he did not know was that all of this was a plan to lure him out of the picture so that the other would have time to kill the heir of the Ashikawa Clan.

* * *

Haruka had been staying behind Hinata, who was right now panting heavily with scratches on her cheeks, arms and thighs. Deep down inside his heart, he felt grateful that Hinata protected him even if it cost her life. _No! _He shook his head. He glanced towards Hinata, who was currently deflecting several kunais and shurikens thrown towards them.

He closed his eyes tightly and hoped that there would be someone out there to help them out. To help Hinata out. And out of nowhere, there was a flash of a certain man in his mind. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _That man! Only thinking about himself!_

Reality pulled him back when suddenly Hinata knelt before him, while clutching the fresh wound on her left shoulder. The sight of her made the young boy remembered of an unwanted past. He shook his head mentally. _No! This is not the time to reminisce those kinds of things!_

He rushed towards her and was about to touch her when she pushed away his hand gently. She looked at him and shook her head. "You should not. The tips of those kunais and shurikens are covered in poison. So, you should not touch them."

He could see her now wavering lavender eyes and it made his heart beat accelerated in fear. Fear of something bad might happen to her. Something bad that happened the same way as his cousin.

He gripped the sleeve of her cream jacket. Hinata, who quickly noticed it, turned her head to him and taken aback, when she saw his painful and teary eyes. "Don't die on me, Hina-onee-san…"

"Haruka-kun…" Her eyes softened at the sight of him. It seemed like he had bear more than enough for a kid of his age.

Haruka looked up at her for a while before widening his eyes in fear when he saw a kunai behind Hinata, flying towards them. "Hina-onee-san! Behind you!"

Hinata surprised by his sudden remark and cursed herself for letting her guard down for only a moment. _I can't make it! _She thought to herself as she slowly turned her head, facing the said kunai.

Time began to slow down for her as she quickly closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the kunai to stab her. However, it did not come and there was only silence surrounded them.

She slowly opened her eyes, and there, standing in front of her, was her husband. "Naruto-kun…" she quietly called out his name. The said man gave her a side-ways glance and grinned.

"It's already alright." He showed the kunai and dropped it on the ground. Hinata could only blink at his back.

_Oh, right! What abou-! _Her lavender-gray eyes observed everything around them and she only could let out gasps when she saw several assassins already on the ground, out from their hiding spot, looking so defeated and beaten by some unknown force. _Unknown force? _She shook her head mentally. _No. someone must have defeated them in that short amount of time._

She looked up and her eyes stopped to a certain man, who was now busy inspecting the bodies of the assassins, in hope for any clue. _Could it be…?_

She felt her heart swelled in pain suddenly. _Why do I start to feel that he is really far from me…? Naruto-kun…_ As if he heard her calling out his name in her mind, he suddenly looked at her, making her averting her eyes away from him, and started to busy herself by checking on Haruka.

_Again…that disheartened expression again…_It was not like he did not notice that. After last night, somehow she became like _that_. Always in a daze. He just did not know and did not have any idea what was in her mind. He just did not know anything! Anything about her…yet!

_Ughhh!_ He scratched the back of his head desperately and stopped when suddenly Haruka yelling out her name several times, resulting him all alert and snapped his head towards both of them. What came into his sight made his heart stopped. The woman that kept playing in his mind was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Hinata-chan!"

* * *

The three of them were somehow made it to the Ashikawa Manor. The moment they got there, the clan healer was called quickly to treat Hinata in a secluded room and that both Haruka and Naruto were not allowed to enter. And they were waiting patiently while praying in their hearts that nothing would endanger her life.

And after what it seemed to be several hours later, they felt grateful that the healer successfully treated her wound and the poison. The old man also told them that they were so lucky that the poison did not spread to her internal organs and that for a few days; she should not use her byakugan under any circumstances.

When he received constant nods from both of them, he let out a sigh and left them. It was not like he was surprised or something. No. it was just that _that_ Haruka managed to slip off his stoic façade for only a single woman, who had no special nor blood relationship with him.

_How many years have it been since Haruka-bocchama crying out while pleading to me? _He looked out at the dark, starless sky above. _Has it been four years since the death of *Atsushi?_ He slowly shook his head.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_It's my entire fault. Everything is my entire fault! If only I'm not too stupid enough to chase that assassin and left you behind, then this thing would not happen! _Naruto stared at her peaceful face in shame. He slowly moved his hand towards her face and unconsciously caressed her soft cheek.

He halted for a second, his eyes blinking. _Wha- it's soft…and…smooth…_his hand cupped her porcelain cheek and his thumb carefully caressed her cheek. Each second passed, he blushed several shades of red. He never had any idea that

"The way you're looking at her…it's creepy." Suddenly a voice boomed in front of him, making him retracted his hand quickly and snapped his head towards the owner of the voice. It was Haruka, who took a seat at the opposite of him, while folding his arms in front of his chest and stared boringly at him.

"What did you mean by that, brat?" Naruto could feel his cheeks warm and knew they were red either due to anger or embarrassment.

"The way you're looking at her…it's completely beyond normal…" The blue-haired kid whispered quietly, yet it was audible enough for the blonde-haired man to hear.

_Beyond normal? Just what is it? _He kept on thinking this very hard but came to no conclusion. So he just shrugged it off and continued staring at her.

However, Haruka would not let him go off just like that so he purposely let out a deep sigh while shaking his head disapprovingly. "You're completely had no idea, right, Uzumaki Naruto?" When he successfully grabbed his attention, he smirked. "I guess this type of conversation can't do for a completely oblivious idiot, after all…" When he saw a nerve popped on the blonde's head, he continued. "I wonder how Hina-onee-san can bear staying by your side…it's such a pain in the ass."

"Ok, look here, BRAT!" Haruka was completely off-guard when suddenly Naruto gripped his collar. "I've been silent for the past few minutes but now, I can't, when you keep on provoking me like that!"

By now, Haruka could see the anger in his cerulean eyes and a little bit of his resolve on teasing the man crumbled. Inside him, a part of him frightened of him however, the other part was quite stubborn. He stole a glance at Hinata. Yes, that was because of her. He wanted to help her. So that the man in front of him would acknowledge the woman before it was too late.

His golden eyes were hidden behind those blue bangs of his. And he let out a smile. A saddened smile to be exact. _Yep. Unlike me._

Naruto was taken aback after witnessing the kid's sudden change of expressions. He slowly loosened his grip on Haruka's collar and was about to ask him, when he was surprised by Haruka's unexpected question.

"Then, why do you keep rejecting her? Trying to give her false hopes?" Haruka looked up and golden orbs met cerulean orbs. "Why?"

_Rejecting her? False hopes? Just what this brat is talkin- _Naruto suddenly recalled of the last night's incident and he instantly felt guilt surged up inside him. This made him casted his eyes down, unable to meet his gaze at all. It was just he did not know what to say to a ten-year-old kid about it.

"Why?" However the kid kept on pressuring him by continuing his question. "Just why is it you kept on ignoring her? Why?"

"…" Naruto bit his lip.

"Why is it, Uzumaki Naruto? Answer me, you oblivious idi-"

"That's not it!" The blonde-haired man suddenly shouted at him, making him shut up that instant. Haruka could see the anger in his eyes and gulped nervously under his intense gaze.

"That's…not…it…" he whispered quietly as his hand slowly reached his face and covered half of his face. "That's not it…" he repeated those words.

"It's not that I don't care…but…" The man stopped his words halfway before rose from his seat and went out of the room to who-knows-where.

In Haruka's eyes, he seemed to be broken and torn apart, thinking of his relationship with Hinata. He seemed to be confused of his feelings towards her.

_It was not oblivion…But confusion that clouded his mind and heart…just what is it that made him to be confused of? _He let out a deep sigh and glanced at the unconscious Hinata. _Just what is that wall that keeps both of you apart?_

He suddenly came out of his daze when the shoji door was slid open to reveal a stern middle-aged man. "Haruka-bocchama. Can I have a moment with you?"

* * *

However, unknown to them, the woman, who had recently regained her consciousness, slowly opened her lavender-grey eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

_That's not it… It's not that I don't care…but…_

She recalled Naruto's words. _Naruto-kun…I still don't understand it._ She sighed. _Does that mean I still don't understand you?_

She slowly sat up when suddenly the door slid open to reveal…

"Hinata-chan!" A familiar loud voice. The blonde-haired man had his eyes widened at the sight of her and then softened as he slid the door behind him while throwing a smile at her. "You're already awake…" his voice was so gentle, showing that he was concern of her. He then leaned on the door and had his eyes glued on the wooden floor.

He seemed to be down for some reason. She gulped nervously at the awkward silence between them."Um…Naruto-kun-"

"I'm sorry!" He suddenly bowed to her. it was too sudden for her mind to register what was happening and after what it seemed to be several seconds later, she regained her composure and was about to ask him when he cut her off.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. I should not have gone from your side, chasing after the assassin when it was only a deploy to get me away from there." He slowly raised his head and arched an eyebrow in confusion to Hinata's reaction.

She seemed to be speechless and blinked innocently at him. She just did not know what to do. But deep down inside her heart, she felt sort of relieved. That he, at least, thought of her and cared about her. She felt a tiny seed of hope that her feelings for him finally reached him, right?

However at that short moment, a pink-haired kunoichi flashed in her mind and her heart swelled in pain. _What about Sakura-chan? _She looked down at her bandaged hands. _They are still lovers, so is that really possible for me to have my hopes raised that my feelings have reached him?_

Her hand suddenly being gripped by none other than Naruto's and she instantly looked up to find a determined pair of cerulean eyes staring at her lavender ones. "From here onwards, I'll protect you from no matter what!"

Her eyes widened at his strong speech and she looked away from him, trying to pull her hand away from his grip. "Don't. don't make any promises that you cant fulfill, Naruto-kun…" she whispered quietly.

"No! I swear! I'll protect you! Even if it costs my life!" His loud voice rang through her ears and with only those words, her eyes welled up. She frantically tried to wipe them but failed when Naruto cupped her cheeks while his thumbs wiping the trails of tears that were already sliding down her face.

"Just let me be." He flashed her a grin and she blushed at the contact and looked away, could not bear of his eyes burnt hers.

_He is going to protect her no matter what,_

_Even if it costs his life…_

_Such sweet words they are..._

Her heart beat really hard that she could even hear it in her ears. _I hope this little sweet promise will not to be broken…

* * *

_**A/N: for your information, I'll keep updating this fic every Wednesday, so stay tune!**


	17. Acknowledgement

From a distance, he seemed to be in a deep thought. The sky above was amazingly clear and blue, with the sun, sending its ray of light towards him; however he was hidden under a big sakura tree, planted in the middle of the green garden owned only by one of the leading noble clan, Ashikawa Clan.

His blue hair ruffled in the wind, and his gold eyes were hollow, as if he was in another world. He sat there for hours now and even though he knew that by doing so, his legs would sleep, however he did not have the desire to change his sitting style.

Because right now he could not feel pain anymore,

His spirit deflated,

Knowing that the only person he wanted,

Was not even there to encourage him,

Nor acknowledge him…

So how was he going to do with his life? Because several years back, he only could hid behind his stoic façade, that he thought was invincible, only to be shattered by a certain woman who only saw right through him.

Yes, that woman was Hinata Hyuuga. He did not know why but felt a strong connection to her. Perhaps due to her own problems that was the same as his.

Thinking about his problems, day by day, after his disappearance without notice to Konoha Village, it seemed like his problems kept rising. He let out a deep sigh mentally. He immediately recalled back the incident last night…

* * *

**Flashback;**

He silently slid the shoji door behind him before looking up and sending glares towards the stern-looking middle-aged man. The man had only a few of white hairs on his head and wore a pair of glasses.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Hokusai-san?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away from the man in front of him.

Hokusai Ashikawa, the brother of his mother. Though he seemed to be a stern and strict man, however his personality was vice-versa. He was actually a very kind and considerate man, always stayed by his side whenever he was down. And he never endlessly encouraged and praised him for trying his best so that his mother would finally acknowledge him.

But the idea of trying his best for his mother died inside him several years back when his mother finally turned towards him, smiling sweetly and asked him for who he was, in which it resulted in him locking himself in his room for a few days, crying his heart out.

Hokusai slowly leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Why don't you go and meet Sachiko? She's probably alone right now and missing you…"

Haruka's golden eyes suddenly widened at the mention of his mother and snapped his head towards Hokusai, who had a slight confusion at his reaction. "No…" he looked away from him and walked away from there, leaving the man behind him, tailing after him.

"Why not, Haruka-_kun_?" Hokusai immediately changed the way he used to call Haruka back when his mother still in a good condition.

Those words finally registered in his mind and Haruka halted in his steps, turning around and sent dead glares at the older man. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Like. That. Again. Ever!" Hokusai could only smile at his sudden outburst at the mention of his name.

"So, why not?" He ignored the boy's ranting at his smile. "She's alone after-"

"No, stop it." By now, the boy had his head hung low and suddenly became very quiet. "I knew all of it already, so no need for you to pretend anymore…"

Those words though slipped out from his lips; however the only one who kept on feeling hurt was him. Somehow it was as if turned back against him, waking up to the harsh reality he had to face. he finally realized that he was in front of his own room and without wasting time, he slid open and close the shoji door right in front of his uncle's face.

Hokusai could only silently watched him and was struck shock at his, what people would consider as, mature words. He awkwardly scratched his head before shrugging his shoulders and went back to his own room at the end corner of the manor.

Once Haruka noticed that his uncle was not around anymore, he slipped off his stoic façade and slumped down on the floor. He kept clenching his fists so as to keep himself from breaking down to the night.

* * *

**End of flashback**

He let out a deep sigh finally. He looked up at the blue sky above. How he wished his life was like that. Always clear to the end of the world. Suddenly he heard a rustling grass just behind him and snapped his head towards it, to find…

"Hina-onee-san!" He let out a smile, a fake smile to be exact. He hoped that just this time, she would not see it pass through him. However his plan did not work out well when Hinata took a seat beside him and looked at him in concern.

Her lavender-grey eyes constantly staring at his, making him looked away, afraid that she could see right through him again.

"Haruka-kun…" Her gentle voice called out his name, which filled with such concern. "What's the matter with you?"

_If only haha-ue is Hina-onee-san, then I would be very grateful to have her_, he thought to himself. He let out a forced laugh, making Hinata surprised in the process. _Yeah, that's right. if only Hina-onee-san is her, then I'd never have this kind of problem in my heart...but…_

He glanced at the blonde-haired man, who was sitting at the verandah of the manor, eating bowls of ramen gluttonously. _I never have thought that that kind of man would have her…_

Hinata noticed his solemn face and felt that it was a bit of unusual since he always so cheerful and full of energy back during their journey to Ashikawa Manor. In addition…_to have that kind of expression is not for nowadays kids to have. It shows that he has endured some kind of pain in his heart for a very long time and keeps on bearing them, not even letting them out-_

"Ne, Hina-onee-san…do you know how to make someone to acknowledge you?" This time, he looked up at her, his golden eyes meeting hers.

With that kind of question, it was more shocking than ever and she did not know how to answer him, considering he was still a kid and that the question is more onto what an adult would normally have than a kid's. So she tried to answer him in the simplest answer.

She smiled sweetly at him and sweatdropped. "I think it is best for you to try your hardest to make them proud of you and notice you-"

"But it's not working!" She surprised when Haruka cut her off harshly, and he paused for a while, before continuing with a distant gaze and choked whisper, "Still…_***haha-ue**_ still doesn't acknowledge me no matter how hard I try-"

He stopped his words and gasped audibly. he came to realize that he had said too much to her and he lowered his head, with his blue bangs hid his eyes, he stood abruptly and ran away from her after muttered to her that she should forget about everything he had said back then.

All of it was too sudden for her mind to register everything. She could only blink and startled at the sudden reaction she got from him. It was a bit…unexpected. She looked back at his little figure before he turned around the corner of the manor. She was about to stand however was stopped by a voice.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! He will be able to stand on his own feet in no time after some counseling, ne?" She looked at her side; the blonde-haired man, who in turn flashed a grin and tapped her shoulder, making her cheeks slightly red. She nodded at him and looked up at the sky.

Deep down in her heart, she understood that feeling of wanting the people you love finally noticed and acknowledged you. She silently stole a glance at Naruto.

_When will my feelings reach him?

* * *

_

Her long, midnight-blue hair , which flowed down to her waist, flowed following the cold night wind direction as the fair-skinned girl look up at the dark starry sky above with concern shown on her expression.

Her mind kept on wandering to a certain boy, who was currently locking himself up in his room for hours, without having his dinner. She let out a deep sigh and she was unaware of a shadow looming behind her, creeping behind her, waiting patiently for her to turn around to face him.

Hinata finally came out of her daze and narrowed her eyes as she came to realize that someone was behind her. She snapped her head towards the figure and widened her eyes at the unexpected visitor.

"Naruto-kun!" She called out his name and he only grinned; his hands at his back, as if hiding something from her. "Y-you really scared me to death…" she continued while massaging her fast-beating heart from the shock she just received.

But Naruto only flashed her a grin and suddenly his hands came out from his back, holding something that was amusing and suited for the night.

"Fireworks!" Hinata cried out loud in happiness at the sight of the colorful thin metal rods in his hands. She just could not contain her excitement of having to play those fireworks with the person she loved.

Naruto, in the other hand, felt his heart skipped a beat and sort of relieved as he saw the glowing excitement on both of her expression and in her lavender eyes. It was just that he did not want to see anymore of those gloom expressions coming from her, and the only thing he knew that a normal girl would cheer up was by playing fireworks; thanks to Shikamaru for telling him the information before departing for his mission with Hinata, not knowing that it would be useful in the future.

He leaned in closer, not knowing that he had make her blushed, and whispered quietly at her, "Na, why don't we play in the garden right now? It will be fun!" he chirped and pulled her arm, without even waiting for her reply.

He was eager to do this and wanted to make her smile more. More and more from now on. Yeah, since he had already sworn to protect her, this time, he was going to make her smile by his side.

Hinata could only let out a warm smile at his once-in-a-while childish action and only let him dragged her to the garden. How she wished this little moment of theirs would engrave in both of their hearts…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Haruka slowly opened his eyes, revealing his golden orbs and he sat up to find he was engulfed in darkness. _Is it night already?_ He looked around his not-so-many-furniture room and heard distant cheers and laughs just several meters away from his room. He abruptly stood on his feet, silently slid open the shoji door leading to the outside and crept outside to find Naruto, laughing his head off, and Hinata, giggling non-stopped at her husband's amusing actions while holding three fireworks in his hands.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on wall of his manor, hiding from them. It was not like he was hiding from them. Nope. It was just that they had not noticed his presence…yet. He glanced at Hinata, who was kneeling with a firework in her hand while watching the blonde-haired man got so worked up over fireworks. She had that serene look on her face and in complete bliss.

He sighed. _It's time to make an appearance…_ he came out from the shadow and cleared his throat loudly, making sure that they noticed his presence. Both of them instantly stopped their laughs and just stayed frozen there, without knowing what to do.

But Hinata quickly came out of her reverie and straightened up, with her hand reached out to him. "Let's play fireworks together, Haruka-kun…!" she smiled at him. A real smile this time. Not those kind of forced and fake smile she had back then.

Haruka let out a faint smile and nodded his head at her. "Okay, Hina-onee-san…"

* * *

Everything around them was silence. And a pretty tense tension. It was supposed to be a fun and exciting moment, but it all went wrong the moment the boy stepped in. it was as if his existence there was not wanted at all. And that was what he was feeling right now.

He stood suddenly, surprising both Naruto and Hinata, and began to walk away after breathed out a 'this is boring'. But when he was about to pass Naruto, he halted in his tracks as his wrist was pulled by none other than Naruto.

"What's your problem, brat? Why can't you enjoy this stuff and have fun? Someone for your age should-"

"STOP IT!" Haruka pulled away his wrist from Naruto's firm grasp and faced him. His golden eyes right now were burning in anger. "Don't ever treat me like some snotty brat! I'm not like them at all! I'm different from them! Too different from them!" By now, his body was shaking in anger and his head hung low.

It was just too much. Too much for him to handle. And now, he was being looked down by none other than this jerk, who did not even know nor understand his feelings at all, and that made him lost his rights to look his down and treat him like a kid.

He just hated it. He hated that kind of people. A carefree people. People who did not have any worries at all. He stopped his tracks and realized that he was in the corridor of his manor. He tried to catch his breath.

It was not hatred. It was envy. Yeah, it was envy. He was envy of people like Naruto. Always had that stupid grin of his and unaware of his surroundings at all. He wished he would trade places with people like him. With no worries. And no burdens.

"Yeah, brat! You're way too different from them, I can see that!" he snapped his little head to his back, to find the man in his mind, panting and tried to catch his breath.

Haruka was about to step back but to no avail when Naruto beat him to it; he grabbed the boy's shoulders so as to avoid him from running away again. He flashed him a grin, a reassured grin to be exact.

"Don't worry; someday I'm sure she will acknowledge you…" As his golden orbs met his cerulean ones, he could see nothing but a firm certainty. He could feel his grip on his shoulders slowly loosened and the man forced a laugh. "It's the same as me. I used to be like you, but I never gave up!"

Naruto recalled on how he was outcast and ostracised by the villagers for being an inhuman monster, the children his age could only ever follow their parents' example; and they too came to harbour a fierce hatred for him.

Haruka looked up at the man, who by now had his eyes softened and a faint smile craved upon his face. "And now, here I am! Standing right in front of you, as a successful ninja." He crossed his arms in front of his orange and black jacket with a smug grin.

The boy could not contain his curiousity and was about to ask him again when suddenly, out of nowhere, his blue spiky hair was ruffled by the man. "You should not worry too much and just keep on trying to impress her. And believe more in yourself and your ability, BRAT!"

When he received a nod from the boy, he pulled Haruka's arm to the garden and urged him to play the fireworks with them. But this time, there was a light and warm atmosphere surrounding as the three of them spent the night to the fullest with laughter and jokes.

Haruka still did not know why but in his heart, there was a warm tingling in his heart and it was as if the heavy weight in his heart had been lifted at Naruto's words.

Not even anyone had ever told him those heart-warming words to him. Not even his cousin nor his uncle. And this time, he would let his guard down and believed in him. His words. Those words…

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I know this chapter focused on more to Haruka and that's because I can't wait for his story to finish, and go back to focusing on to Naruhina plot.**

**so, the next chapter will be back to Naruhina plot, k! ^_^-v  
**


	18. Possessiveness

Uzumaki Naruto let out a sigh. _Finally..._He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his room. It had been three days since they were back from Ashikawa Manor. he also heard from rumors that currently Haruka's mother, Ashikawa Sachiko, had finally able to recognize Haruka after the boy's several attempts on making successful achievements in terms of either academic or ninja skills.

_That is really good to hear for once in a while._ He smiled faintly as he recalled the boy's saddened facial expression, as he tried to hold back tears.

Thinking back, for the whole three days, both Naruto and Hinata stayed at home, doing nothing at all. But actually not in Hinata's part. She was always busy. Always busy cleaning, doing the laundry, and even cooking meals for the both of them. For once, he had ever thought that for those three days, she did not have a rest at all. Not even for a second.

It was as if she could find some time to work around the house and suddenly he felt guilt kicked him hard. _I never help her out, so that's why she hasn't had a rest!_ He mentally smacked his head, abruptly sat up and his heart jumped when he saw the woman, that had been appearing in his mind, was on the doorway, about to step inside with two cups of what he assumed tea.

The midnight-blue-haired woman also seemed to be surprised when he suddenly sat up and looked at her way. She then flashed him a smile with a slight tint of red hue on both of her cheeks. she strode slowly towards the coffee table in the middle of the room, gracefully put both the cups on it and sat on a cushion, across from the bed.

It was a heavy and awkward silence between them. They could not think of anything to talk about and only in their own train of thoughts. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who had her lavender eyes on her reflection on the surface of the tea. She was in a…daze.

He knew that just by looking at those lavender eyes of hers, she was currently not there with him. He looked away from her. He did not know anything about her. He could not fathom what was really going on in her mind right now. The only thing he knew was that there was something wrong with her lately after their departure from Ashikawa Manor.

_I have to do something so that she…_He was in a deep thought as his eyes wandering around the room. He needed to talk more with Hinata and was about to spit out some random topics when suddenly his cerulean orbs stopped at his small window at the side of his bed.

An idea popped in his mind. _Why don't we…_ he snapped his head at Hinata and flashed her a grin. "Ne, Hinata-chan!"

At the call of her name, she slowly raised her head and their eyes met. She looked up at him in confusion. "Why don't we go out for this whole day? Don't you ever feel bored, staying here all the time?" He blinked at her and waited for her reply. He hoped that she would not turn his offer down. _Because if she did, then I don't have any more idea on how to cheer her up!_ He grinned mentally.

Hinata, on the other hand, could only gulp nervously at the sight of his childish grin and his innocent blinks. She could tell that he wanted to go out with her that moment and would disappoint if she ever to reject his offer. She then let out a gentle smile to him that made his heart stopped for a second and he looked away, knowing full well that his cheeks probably was red due to the temperature he felt.

_But, going out with only both of us is kind of…embarrassing…_ She looked down, fondling with her fingers so as to keep herself calm from being too nervous. And finally realization hit her. _if a man and woman go out together, doesn't that what people call…a date? _She closed her eyes tightly and the slight red tint on her cheeks deepened each seconds passed. _No, I should not let Naruto-kun see me like this! _She gripped both her hands tightly and snapped open her eyes when she heard the blonde-haired man burst out in laughter.

She looked up and saw him holding his stomach while laughing out loud. _He did see me like that. _Hinata looked away with hurt painted on her face. When his laughter still did not subside, she stood and walked away from the room, could not bear with it anymore that the fact he was making fun of her.

However, when she was about to grab the doorknob, suddenly a pair of arms shot from each side of her head, making her unable to escape from the man. She stayed rooted on the ground, unable to move even an inch as her mind still trying to register what was happening at that time.

Her heart began to accelerate in speed and she could even hear the sound of her thumping heart in her ear. She wanted to turn around to face him but did not want to, afraid that she would faint at having his face closer with hers, so she only stayed on that position, facing the door instead of her husband.

Naruto did not expect her to keep on ignoring him like that and deep down inside his heart, he felt a bit tad of disappointment at her, facing the door rather than her husband. He took a peek on the side of her face and surprised when he saw a deep shade of red on her cheeks. He chuckled mentally.

He did not want to waste anymore time so he slowly brought his arms and wrapped around her, embracing her from the back with his chin rested on her shoulder. "Na, Hinata-chan…I like it when you're blushing, because you look so cute like that…" he whispered quietly with such gentleness in her ear, making her flushed from head to toe.

Not only that, she could feel his firm embrace began to tighten each word he spoke. _No. I can't bear this anymore. Naruto-kun…I think I'll faint if you kept on tightening your arms around me…_by now, she felt dizzy and her legs lost its energy all of a sudden that both of them suddenly slumped down on the floor.

However, he still did not let go of his arms. She slowly turned her head towards him while panting. She just could not endure this anymore. She was at her limit now and she was desperately trying to keep herself from fainting in his arms.

"Na-Naruto…kun…" His name came out in a breath that suddenly made Naruto's shoulders distinctly jumped. He looked at her and realized that their faces were very closer than from usual.

Much more closer than usual…

From this position, not only could he feel her warmth, he also could smell her scent even better. He did not know why but just by her scent alone, he was drawn to her and…

At that time, the only thing he knew was that his heart thumping noisily in his ears…

At that time, the only thing he felt was his adrenaline rushed through his brain, clouding his mind in the process at the sight of her flushed face and her, moaning his name…

And unconsciously, his head inched closer to hers…

And at that time, the only thing screaming in his mind was…

…_possessiveness_…

* * *

**A/N: ** **sorry for the late update. Yeah, I know it was already 2 or 3 months since the last update? I don't know… I'm sorry!**


	19. Her charms

**A/N: Yeah, I know I have not updated for so long already. I apologize... And here's another update for chapter 19. Sorry if it is not up to your expectation. Yup, my mind have become too rusty to begin with. Hahah... :P**

* * *

Previous Chapter;

_"Na-Naruto…kun…" His name came out in a breath that suddenly made Naruto's shoulders distinctly jumped. He looked at her and realized that their faces were very closer than from usual._

_Much more closer than usual…_

_From this position, not only could he feel her warmth, he also could smell her scent even better. He did not know why but just by her scent alone, he was drawn to her and…_

_At that time, the only thing he knew was that his heart thumping noisily in his ears…_

_At that time, the only thing he felt was his adrenaline rushed through his brain, clouding his mind in the process at the sight of her flushed face and her, moaning his name…_

_And unconsciously, his head inched closer to hers…_

_And at that time, the only thing screaming in his mind was…_

_...possessiveness…_

* * *

His head inched closer and closer…

Unconsciously his hand reached upwards towards her long hair and ran his fingers along the midnight locks that flowed down her shoulders.

It was…_soft…_

Without him knowing, his fingers tangled in her hair and tugged gently towards him…

To fulfil what he really wanted from her…

To fulfil what he really _desired _from her…

The said girl seemed to be surprised when she felt a gentle tug from her locks and glanced down to find the man before her was the one did that.

Why would he do that?

Why?

Her heartbeat increased in rate when she realised that the man was pulling her locks towards him, which made the distance between their lips shortened.

"Hina…ta" Her name came out with a hoarse whisper which made her flushed even more and her lavender eyes glanced down on his lips automatically. The second time he called out her name, his voice was filled with _want, lust _and _desire…_

Want for her…

Lust for her…

And desire for her…

She felt weak and dizzy as he kept on chanting her name as her. Slowly she could feel that her consciousness was slipping away and her body weakly fell forward into his embrace, much to his surprise.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…Naruto-kun…" she managed to breathe out a sorry, before she was plunged in to the darkness.

Naruto was in a daze for a second at the unexpected turn of event and let out a laugh before running his fingers along his blonde hair. "Just what the heck did I just try to get myself into?"

He glanced down to the girl in his arms and let out a sigh. "Hinata-chan, you are so innocently dangerous for me…"

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her lavender eyes and moaned. She was currently laying down in Naruto's bed. _Damn, it smells just like him._ She inhaled deeply his pillow and exhales in satisfaction. Yes, she was drunk enough just by smelling his intoxicating scent from his pillow.

When she realized of her actions, she blushed deep red and abruptly sat up, trying her best to strain herself from kept on smelling his pillow like some crazy stalker. However she managed to get her mind out of his pillow as she felt something just plopped on her lap. Slowly she followed her eyes to that thing.

A wet towel. _Is it-? _Her eyes widened as she realized the fact that the possibility of Naruto really took care of her that she had lost consciousness again. She blushed at the thought of him, having carried her from the floor to his bed. By now, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. _Am I heavy or not? Having me fainting all the time would certainly be a burden for him. Isn't it?_

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She raised her head and met a certain blonde's eyes. The blonde let out a grin and sat on the bed beside her while his hand reached towards her. She glanced at his reaching hand and as her heart accelerated in speed, she shut her eyes tightly, bracing for what was going to happen next. She could not match up with his pace at all. She still could not guess what was in his mind and what he was going to do to her next.

A warm hand rested on her forehead. It was not what she had expected anyway, coming from him. She opened a lavender eye to him and then opened another. What greeted her sight was his anxious expression and this melted her heart even further.

"Good God, you are not having a fever." He retracted his hand away from her and flashed a smile. "Well then. Let's get ready. It's already afternoon. We're going to go out now."

When he received a hesitant nod from her, he then stood and went out of the room, giving her as much space as she wanted, not before closing the door behind him.

He could not contain his excitement over her blushes and nervousness whenever he was within her proximity.

Not only excitement that he was feeling right now.

He felt like he wanted to _tease _her more…

If teasing her would make her blush even more…

Then…he would…

_No!_

He leaned his back agaisnt the door. His bedroom door. _Their _bedroom door. The only door that separated them. _No! I should not think about Hinata that way! _He let out a deep sigh.

He was afraid…

Afraid of losing control of himself…

Afraid of the sweet yet innocent charms of the girl behind that very door…

Afraid of crossing the line he had drawn from the start…

And lastly…

Afraid of…

…losing her…

* * *

Naruto inwardly sighed. There they were, at Ramen Ichiraku, ordering two sets of chicken flavoured-ramen with extra eggs and veggies.

He truly wanted to go out with Hinata that day but he could not think of any other places other than his favourite place which was Ramen Ichiraku. If only he had known this was going to happen, then he would better listen carefully of Shikamaru's advices.

And coincidentally, it was not as busy as what he had expected, as he knew that most of their friends were busy doing their missions outside the village. And no one would definitely disturb his and Hinata's moments together. He smirked at the thought.

He stole a glance towards the midnight-haired girl beside him. She fanned out the steam coming from the ramen before whispered an 'itadakimasu'. Unknown to her, the blonde kept on staring at her and a smile engraved on his face.

He did not know why but everything she did was kind of _interesting_ to him. Even such tiny little gestures. He slightly shook his head. Such a charm she had.

The girl beside him finally noticed of his slight shake and tilted her head questioningly, which to him was an undeniably cute action and he let out a very deep sigh.

"W-why are you sighing, N-Naruto-kun?" _Even her voice… _Again he let out a deep sigh and fought to keep his cheeks from becoming noticeably red.

"Ahahaha, nothing, Hinata. _Nothing_…" He quickly ate his ramen, trying to act like his usual self, indulging himself more into the ramen before him. His favourite ramen.

He swore that these days he seemed to be nothing like himself. He became cheesier and unconsciously acted like a love-struck puppy whenever he was close with Hinata.

These feelings of his had become more confusing ever.

Where had his feelings for Sakura gone to?

* * *

**A/N: I know it is kind of...messed-up? ^_^"**


End file.
